


Tutta colpa di quegli occhi nocciola

by pineapplemoustached



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Love, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, reader - Freeform, sooner or later I will translate in English, tony stark/reader - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplemoustached/pseuds/pineapplemoustached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È la prima volta nella mia vita che scrivo (al di fuori dei temi di scuola)<br/>commentate pleaseeee anche nel caso vi facesse schifo, così smetto di pubblicare (oddio spero di no D:)<br/>Non mi piace raccontare la storia all'inizio, odio gli spoiler</p>
<p>Spero la storia vi piaccia,<br/>Buona lettura :)</p>
<p>(COMMENTATE COMMENTATE COMMENTATE!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ok, ho davvero bisogno di soldi. Lavoro qui da una settimana e ho già voglia di accoltellarlo. È davvero un coglione._

Ero ad una scrivania e come da una settimana a quella parte stavo disdicendo gli appuntamenti di Tony Stark _imbecille, cretino, playboy, filantropo._ _Perché mi fa fissare un sacco di appuntamenti se me li farà disdire tutti?_

Nonostante ero già sfinita non lo mostravo, avevo davvero bisogno di quel lavoro, in più avevo raccolto la sua sfida “Non durerai più di una settimana come tutte le altre, nessuna sarà mai al livello di Pepper” quindi questo sarebbe stato il mio ultimo giorno secondo i suoi calcoli. Ci stava riuscendo. Mi chiamò urgentemente nella sua stanza, erano le 4 del pomeriggio, allungai la mano per aprire la porta, ma non feci in tempo. Qualcuno la aprì dall’altra parte quasi colpendomi in faccia. “Oh bene eccoti finalmente” Anthony Stark, coperto appena, continuò “vedi c’è una tizia nuda devi cacciarla e farmi un drink” disse con tutta la sfacciataggine possibile. “Perché non tratti le donne con un po’ di dignità, come esseri umani anziché come oggetti!?” avrei voluto urlare quello, ma invece mi limitai a sorridere “Certo Mr. Stark”. Chiamai un taxi e svegliai la ragazza intimandola ad andare, poi fui costretta a versare un drink (che diventarono due, tre, otto,…) a quello che ben prestò diventò un Tony Stark ubriaco e molto lamentoso.

 

La mattina dopo, beh ormai pomeriggio, andai a svegliare Stark con la sua colazione e un rimedio post-sbornia che nonostante tutto non perse occasione per punzecchiarmi “Wow, mi stupisci, hai superato una settimana!” _Già… l’ho superata… a quale prezzo?!_ “Signore le lascio qui la sua colazione, beva questo e si sentirà meglio”

“Chi ha detto che non mi sento bene?”

“Le sue occhiaie, gli occhi che apre appena, le tende chiuse perché la luce le da fastidio, la testa che le fa male poiché sussurra e la bottiglia vuota di ieri sera”

“Oh ma come siamo perspicaci”

_Oh ma come siamo stronzi_

“Sei troppo formale, smettila con quel “Signore”, “Mr”, “lei”, dammi del tu e chiamami Tony”

“Come preferisce Signore”

“Il tuo senso dell’umorismo è come quello di JARVIS”

“Si signore?” si sentì una voce metallica che mi fece ridere, ma trattenni la risata dentro di me

“Oh sta zitto nessuno ti ha chiamato”

“Sì signore, lei mi ha chiamato”

Stark sospirò pesantemente “Vedi? Siete uguali?”

Non riuscii più a trattenere la risata, non so se a causa di JARVIS o Tony post-sbornia, fu l’ilarità della situazione che mi fece ridere genuinamente “Signore ho già cancellato gli appuntamenti della mattina e del pomeriggio, sta sera c’è il gala di beneficenza, ci andrà?”

“Secondo te?”

“Signore, con tutto il rispetto, ma credo proprio che dovrebbe andare, è una serata piuttosto importante ci saranno lì tutti i—“

“Okok, ci andrò. A che ora è?”

“Alle 20.00”

“Va bene, fatti trovare pronta per le mmm 19.30”

“Cosa?! Ehm mi scusi, ma non capisco, perché?” Ero stupita e sconvolta, i miei occhi erano fuori dalle orbite, speravo ardentemente di aver capito male

“Mi sembra ovvio, tu verrai con me”

“Mi scusi ma non ne vedo l’utilità, inoltre non ho nulla da mettere e non mi trovo a mio agio in mezzo a tutta quella… gente…”

“Devi solo andare in giro a sorridere e sembrare bella (con quello non avrai problemi), prendi un po’ di contatti. Per quanto riguarda il vestito prendi la mia carta di credito e vatti a comprare qualcosa da mettere.”

“Signore io…”

“19.30 puntuale, sbrigati non hai tanto tempo”

“Va bene signore” nulla andava bene.

“Tony”

“Mr. Stark”. Scosse la testa e sbuffò. Se rispose non sentii la risposta poiché lasciai la camera nel panico totale. Avevo poco più di due ore per trovare un vestito per una serata di gala alla quale ovviamente non avevo mai partecipato e prepararmi psicologicamente a quella che sarebbe stata quasi certamente la serata più dura di tutta la mia vita. Beh almeno fino ad allora.

 

Presi la mia macchina, beh non era proprio mia, ma di Tony, la sua R8 bianca, per quanto mi piacesse guidare quella macchina ero troppo preoccupata per la serata. Non volevo andarci, soprattutto dopo aver sentito _“Devi solo andare in giro a sorridere e sembrare bella (con quello non avrai problemi)” Santo cielo ho studiato fisica, dovrei fare qualcosa di utile non “stare lì e sembrare bella”!!_ cosa voleva insinuare con quello?? Quelle parole continuavano a rimbombarmi per la testa per tutto il viaggio, ma non riuscii a fargli nessun significato plausibile.

Arrivata in centro iniziai a girare ogni negozio, provai ogni vestito, ma nessuno sembrava adatto a me. Era come se tutti i vestiti di tutti i negozi stessero complottando contro di me.

Avevo perso la cognizione del tempo e anche ogni speranza quando il mio telefono squillò _“Stark”_.

“Ci mancava lui… Pronto?”

“Allora? A che punto sei? Spero tu stia già tornando”

“Perché? Qualcosa non va signore? Credo che mi ci vorrà ancora un po’…“

 “Beh sono quasi le 19, ti converrà sbrigarti”

“COSA?! Ehm… Mr. Stark… posso chiederle di non venire questa sera?” cercai di rimanere il più calma possibile

“Qual è il problema?”

“Non ho ancora trovato il vestito” e addio calma

Udii una forte risata dall’altra parte del telefono “Appena sei uscita mi sono preso la libertà di ordinarne uno”

“Arrivo signore” terminai la chiamata _Sbruffone spero che non mi vada! Da quando è diventato così “gentile” beh per così dire… probabilmente serve solo ad aumentare il suo ego_ …

 

Mi precipitai all’ultimo piano della torre dove Tony mi attendeva con il mio _apparente_ outfit. Era sdraiato sul divano con vicino un grande scatolone bianco “Alla buon ora. Aprilo e vestiti”. _Mi sbagliavo, non è gentile affatto_. Aprii la scatola, conteneva un vestito blu elettrico con lo scollo a cuore, il corpetto aderente e moooolto scollato anteriormente. _Dannazione questo vestito è stupendo ed è anche del mio colore preferito…_ “Allora? Vuoi stare lì impalata tutta la sera o te lo metti?”

“Signore credo che sia decisamente troppo corto”

“Provalo” mi esortò

“Signore davvero non…” ero davvero abbattuta e senza speranza, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per non andare, eppure Tony non rispose, non verbalmente, aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi divennero esattamente come quelli di un cucciolo. Quegli occhi nocciola erano enormi e sembravano brillare. _Come ho fatto a non notare mai quegli occhi color nocciola così grandi!? Sono davvero… meravigliosi…_ Ero senza parole non potevo dire di no ad una faccia così tenera, eppure dalla mia bocca non uscì nulla. _Ok devo tornare in me stessa. È il mio capo ed è tutto fuorché tenero!_   Con un soffio di voce riuscii a sussurrare “Va bene…”

Mi infilai il vestito e cavolo lo amai dal primo istante. Non poteva averlo ordinato lui, non era stata sicuramente opera sua, ma allora non potevo saperlo. Ovviamente non si risparmiò nessuna battuta.

 

Eravamo diretti al gala e salendo in macchina l’unica volta che aprì bocca fu “Posso farti una domanda?” quella frase mi spiazzò, non si era mai fatto problemi a dire qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa “Certo Sir” attesi impazientemente la fatidica domanda “Ma tu dove vivi?” non poteva averlo chiesto davvero, non poteva non saperlo davvero. “Vivo in una stanza nel palazzo signore”. Annuì con una smorfia e poi partì a tutto gas verso il gala. Ero davvero troppo nervosa, il viaggio mi sembrò cortissimo e quando arrivammo mi stampai un sorriso che non lasciò mai la mia faccia per tutta la serata.

Appena prima di entrare Tony si avvicinò e mi sussurrò nell’orecchio “Ottima scelta il rossetto, ricorda sorridi, stai sempre vicino a me e salvami dalle situazioni di pericolo sia per me che per gli altri ovviamente”

 

La serata si rivelò meglio di quel che pensassi, forse perché le mie aspettative erano davvero basse. Salvai Tony solo un paio di volte, o meglio, salvai gli altri da Tony un paio di volte e incontrai un sacco di gente interessante. Non smisi un attimo di sorridere e riuscii ad avere il biglietto da visita di molte persone, il mio capo fu molto contento per questo.

Tornammo a casa, Tony era molto contento della serata, come biasimarlo, il suo enorme ego era stato libero tutta la sera!

“Buonanotte Mr. Stark”

“Cosa? Già a letto? Vieni su con me, beviamo qualcosa”

Beh quell’offerta fu a dir poco inaspettata “Mi dispiace, ma devo rifiutare. Buonanotte”

“Come vuoi. Notte”

Bere con lui? Gli occhi da cucciolo erano abbastanza per quella giornata. Quella faccia aveva creato un non so che dentro di me e non potevo rischiare e non volevo davvero scoprire cos’era quel “non so che”


	2. Capitolo 2

Lavoravo ormai da più di un mese al fianco di Tony Stark e finalmente il lavoro iniziava a diventare più semplice. Mi bastava solo disdire tutti i suoi appuntamenti e il gioco era praticamente fatto, ma quella mattina non fu una delle più facili. Arrivò Stark che aveva in dosso dei pantaloni neri della tuta e una canotta nera che faceva apparire magnificamente il suo fisico e metteva ben in risalto il reattore Arc “(Y/N), gli impegni di oggi?” “Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti la nuova receptionist per il colloquio signore”

“Bene, altro?”

“No, Sr”. Prese una sedia, la trascinò dietro la scrivania di fianco alla mia e non fece in tempo a sedersi che JARVIS ci avvisò del suo arrivo. La ragazza sembrava una modella. _Una ragazza così non dovrebbe fare la receptionist, dovrebbe sfilare su una passerella!_ Ovviamente Tony non perse occasione per fare lo scemo con la ragazza e lei colse la palla balzo. Le mie domande erano inutili, la ragazza le ignorava, era concentrata solo sul fare gli “occhi dolci” a Stark.

Ero seccata. Molto seccata. No… Non ero solo seccata, ero infuriata. Nessuno in quella stanza mi stava considerando, era come se non esistessi. Probabilmente quella non era la cosa che mi dava più fastidio, vedere Tony fare il cretino con un’altra ragazza mi mandava su tutte le furie, ma non volevo ammetterlo.

Non resistetti molto, agii senza pensare e senza badare troppo al mio tono di voce “Direi che la mia presenza qui è totalmente inutile, per non dire di troppo” mi alzai e andai ignorando totalmente le loro risposte.

Avevo davvero bisogno di calmarmi. Fortunatamente avevo già finito il mio lavoro per quel giorno, così decisi di farmi una bella doccia fredda, poi salii nello studio e presi qualche saggio di fisica dai grandi scaffali pieni di libri che avevo adocchiato ormai da troppo tempo.

Mi persi nella lettura, finché gli occhi mi diventarono pesanti e mi addormentai senza nemmeno accorgermene con il libro in faccia.

 

Non ricordo bene cosa sognai, ricordo solo che mi svegliai urlando. Fortunatamente riuscii a soffocare l’urlo, ma le lacrime scorrevano e tremavo. Ero lì sola, avrei voluto disperatamente due braccia forti attorno a me, le stesse braccia della stessa persona che si trovava qualche piano sopra di me. Ancora una volta feci una doccia per tornare in me, uscii dalla mia stanza e entrai in ascensore diretta nello studio per posare i libri.

Passando davanti alla sua stanza ancora una volta successe quella scena, quella stessa scena che ho tanto odiato e che speravo non succedesse più: Stark uscì dalla sua stanza come mamma lo aveva fatto, almeno è così che preferisco ricordare perché uscì indossando delle mutandine da donna in pizzo nero con un fiocchettino rosso. Cercai di non ridere, lui non riuscì a nascondere il suo imbarazzo “Oh già al lavoro? C-cosa ci fai qua su così presto?”

“Mi scusi ieri ho preso dei libri e sono venuta a restituirglieli” _non ridere, non fare commenti._

“Ah… Ottima scelta quei saggi! Ehm Sentiti libera di prendere tutti i libri che vuoi, quando vuoi”

“Grazie Mr. Stark” mi girai per posare i libri “…belle mutande…” _dopo come mi aveva trattato non potevo stare zitta_

“Già… A proposito, potresti cacciare la ragazza dalla mia stanza e assicurarti che non salga mai più qui?”

_Wow qualcuno ha imparato a chiedere le cose anziché ordinarle_ “Devo cercare un’altra persona per quel posto?”

“Nono il posto è suo, non mi importa, non voglio che salga mai più qui”

“Certo signore” e ancora una volta entrai nella sua stanza per cacciare via il suo divertimento, ma non ero proprio dell’umore “Forza Bell’addormentata, è mattina e a quest’ora dovresti già essere al lavoro”

“Mmh?” la sua testa si emerse da cuscini “Ancora tu? Che vuoi?”

Sospirai “Ci mancava che fosse lamentosa… Avresti dovuto iniziare a lavorare mezz’ora fa, ah ricorda che il tuo lavoro si limita a rimanere al piano terra, quindi senza un permesso qui non potrai più salire”

Scoppiò in una gran risata “Bambina non arriverai mai a dove sono arrivata io”

Aggrottai le sopracciglia e sgranai gli occhi _cosa vorrebbe dire?_

“È inutile che lo nascondi, si vede benissimo da come lo guardi che muori dalla voglia di averlo, ma non riuscirai mai ad ottenere il posto di Pepper, né come assistente né come sue compagna”

In quel momento fu udibile il suono del mio cuore infrangersi. “Se entro due minuti non hai ancora lasciato la tua stanza chiamo la sicurezza e puoi scordarti questo posto”. Mentre mi sentivo morire dentro di me, sulla sua faccia continuava a esser dipinto un sorriso malvagio. Lasciai la stanza di fretta e mi immersi nel lavoro.

 

Una voce metallica interruppe il mio lavoro “Signorina?”

“Si JARVIS?”

“C’è una chiamata da parte di Tony”

“Mmm ok…” _non oggi_ “Ha bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Vieni giù in laboratorio”

Mentii “Scusi ma sono un po’ indietro con dell’altro lavoro”

“Bene lascialo indietro, vieni giù”

_Bip._ Non avevo davvero voglia di stare vicino a lui in quel momento. Volevo correre via e scrollarmi tutto di dosso, ma l’unico posto in cui andai fu l’ultimo posto sulla terra in cui sarei voluta essere: nel laboratorio con Tony Stark.

Non so perché, ma so che aveva spostato tutto dalla sua casa alla Torre, non so che fine avesse fatto la casa, ma la Torre ormai lo era. Aveva trasformato il piano interrato in un laboratorio, nel quale ora si trovava ad armeggiare con i suoi attrezzi. “Sir?” la mia voce era ancora un po’ tremolante e del tutto insicura. “Eccoti, allora prendi quelle cose e mettiti qui, devi…” continuava a parlare, ma le sue parole mi scivolavano addosso come acqua su una superficie impermeabile, avrebbe anche potuto dire una serie di parole senza senso che non me ne sarei accorta ugualmente “—E una volta finito p- Mi stai ascoltando??” tornai alla realtà “Mm sì”

“Allora perché stai lì impalata?” la sua voce pareva uno squillo

“Sì mi scusi” non lo stavo ascoltando, non avevo idea di cosa mi avesse detto e non avevo idea di cosa dovessi fare. Mi sentivo del tutto persa.

“Hey” la sua voce era diventato come un soffio di vento, alzai lo sguardo e vidi che si era avvicinato a me. Trasalii. “Ti senti bene?” non ebbi il tempo di aprire bocca “Non credo tu stia bene, sei pallida—“

“Sto benissimo” un sorriso fin troppo finto si trovava ora sulle mie labbra

“Non credo che—“

“Potrebbe ripetermi cosa devo prendere?”

Così rielencò la sua lunga lista di oggetti. In realtà non servivo proprio a niente, dovevo solo portargli gli oggetti che mi chiedeva. _Non credo abbia ben chiaro quale sia la differenza tra segretaria e badante… Ma perché proprio oggi?_

Passai tutto il pomeriggio a girovagare per il laboratorio in cerca degli attrezzi che mi richiedeva. La fine della giornata era arrivata, era stata molto lunga e io non vedevo l’ora di andare a letto. Senza perdere troppo tempo ed evitando inutili smancerie mi chiusi nella mia stanza e mi lancia sul letto. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere e pochissimi secondi dopo il sonno aveva vinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto, ditemi che ne pensate :)


	3. Chapter 3

La notte passò veloce, fin troppo, ma avevo dormito come un ghiro. Mi sentivo ben riposata, ma quelle parole echeggiavano ancora nella mia testa, taglienti come lame di vetro.

I giorni scivolavano via, ma quelle parole no, erano ancora dentro di me e continuavano a consumarmi dentro. Non potevo resistere ancora per molto.

Il lavoro non aiutava, era parecchio frustrante dover passare le mattinate al telefono a disdire gli appuntamenti di Stark e a scusarmi al suo posto. _Non penso lui sia capace di scusarsi._ Infatti non lo aveva mai fatto, la sua bocca non aveva mai pronunciato quella parola.

_Seriamente perché mi fa prendere così tanti appuntamenti se poi li devo disdire tutti??_

Ancora una volta tirai su il telefono e come sempre con il tono più cortese che si possa avere inizia a scusarmi, dicendo che il signor Stark non sarebbe potuto essere presente all’appuntamento. In realtà non feci in tempo ad arrivare a metà della frase che la voce prepotente e aggressiva dall’altra parte del telefono iniziò ad urlare insulti contro Stark. _Come se fosse colpa mia…_ Cercai di calmarlo, ma fu come cercare di spegnere il fuoco con la benzina. L’uomo iniziò ad insultare me. Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Non fui più in grado di trattenermi e iniziai ad urlare. Non so bene quando poiché non vidi e non sentii nulla, ma penso che proprio in quel momento Tony entrò nella stanza. “Il signor Stark non potrà esserci, non è colpa mia, insultarmi non cambierà le cose!” non gli diedi il tempo di rispondere, probabilmente non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di stupirsi e con tutto il fiato che mi rimaneva in corpo urlai “E vada a farsi fottere!!” E tutta la mia frustrazione finì sul telefono che lanciai con tutta la mia forza dall’altra parte della stanza. Stavo tremando e trattenevo a stento le lacrime per il nervoso. Sentii due grandi mani appoggiarsi dolcemente sulle mie spalle, feci un salto dallo spavento, ero convinta di essere sola. Cercai di girarmi, ma quelle forti mani strinsero le mie spalle impedendomi di fare qualsiasi movimento. “Qualcuno è un po’ agitato” conoscevo fin troppo bene quella voce “Forse un massaggio aiuterebbe” così dicendo iniziò a massaggiarmi le spalle. Non potevo stare lì, non potevo sopportare anche il suo sarcasmo. Mi alzai e mi voltai di scatto spingendolo via e facendolo indietreggiare. “No grazie” furono le uniche parole che riuscii a pronunciare con tono fermo. Feci un passo in avanti, lui si spostò di lato mettendosi proprio davanti a me impedendomi di proseguire e dopo aver fatto il nostro piccolo valzer diventò più serio del solito “Per oggi basta una giornata libera ti serve, vieni andiamo a bere”. Non era proprio il mio stile, ma avrei bevuto volentieri, solo non con lui. “Sig—“ strinse la sua mano attorno al mio polso e mi strattonò iniziando a camminare a passo serrato “Non voglio sentire proteste. Prendilo come un ordine!” non sapevo che dire o fare, stava succedendo tutto così in fretta…

Mi trascinò fino al salone appena fuori da quella che ormai da molto tempo era diventata la sua camera da letto. Per tutto il tragitto avevo tenuto gli occhi incollati al pavimento, la mia testa non si era alzata e non sapevo se sentirmi più imbarazzata o arrabbiata. “Mettiti comoda” disse con voce molto calda indicando un grande divano di pelle marrone chiaro. Mi misi sul divano con la testa tra le mani. Lui stava tirando fuori da un grande mobile due bicchieri e una bottiglia, sentivo il rumore del vetro, poi si lanciò sul divano porgendomi un bicchiere.

 

“Mmm” era ancora addormentata quando un mugugno uscì dalla mia bocca. Avevo gli occhi chiusi, non volevo aprirli, la testa mi faceva troppo male ed era appoggiata su un cuscino fin troppo duro _Devo assolutamente cambiare questo cuscino e devo liberarmi di un po’ di peluche, mi sembra di abbracciare un elefante… chissà che ore sono… ho bevuto troppo ieri sera… non voglio alzarmi…_ dopo pochi minuti mi feci coraggio e aprii gli occhi, la mia faccia era appoggiata a un corpo, un gran bel corpo! La prima cosa che vidi fu quel corpo scolpito e un grande cerchio luminoso. _Non ricordo nessuno dei miei peluche con degli addominali così e la mia camera non ha delle finestre così grandi…_ I miei occhi si spalancarono “Buongiorno Bella Addormentata” quella voce inconfondibile parlò. Il mio cuore saltò un battito, probabilmente anche più di uno “Dormito bene?” poi iniziò a battere forte, troppo forte. Mi girai con lo sguardo terrorizzato, pallida e lo vidi.

Ero nello stesso letto con il mio capo.

Senza maglietta


	4. Capitolo 4

Alzai la testa e mi voltai molto lentamente. I miei occhi sgranati incrociarono i suoi, avrei voluto urlare ma non ci riuscii. “Buongiorno dolcezza” ma ancora non ottenne alcuna risposta da me. Il mio cuore batteva fin troppo forte, la mia bocca era spalancata ed entrambi eravamo in attesa di sentire qualsiasi cosa sarebbe uscito da quelle labbra. Ma niente. Lui continuava a fissarmi lasciandomi tutto il tempo per riprendermi.

Finalmente riuscii a rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante con un soffio di voce “Cosa…” la sua mano sulla mia schiena iniziò a muoversi circolarmente, dalle sue bellissime labbra uscì una risata “Tranquilla non è successo niente, ieri sera hai bevuto, un po’ troppo direi, poi sei crollata e visto che eri già nella mia stanza e che non volevo svegliarti ti ho lasciata qui”. La sua spiegazione era stata convincente, ma lo sguardo di terrore e gli occhi sgranati non abbandonarono la mia faccia “…Grazie…?” non riuscivo più a sostenere il suo sguardo, mi girai abbassando la testa “Mmm perché sei svestito?! E perché io sto indossando la tua camicia!?” la mia voce tornò improvvisamente quando notai cosa stavo indossando. “Beh la tua seconda domanda risponde alla prima: mi hai detto che ti piace indossare gli indumenti larghi da uomo, mi hai detto che rubavi sempre le camice del tuo ex; quando mi hai detto di avere freddo te l’ho data”. Sentii una sensazione bellissima che non provavo da troppo tempo ormai. Sentivo come un fuoco dentro che mi scaldava dolcemente. _È un pensiero bellissimo…_ ma non potevo stare lì con la sua camicia addosso, in più chissà che ore erano! Dovevo mettermi al lavoro! Subito alzai la schiena “Grazie Mr Stark” stavo sfilando la camicia quando lui mi bloccò “Tienila, sta meglio a te che a me” _il suo sorriso è così…_ “E poi mi sembra di averti già detto fin troppe volte di chiamarmi Tony”. Non risposi, non riuscivo nemmeno più a guardarlo negli occhi. Tenni su la camicia e scappai via dalla sua stanza.

 

Raggiunsi finalmente la mia stanza, chiusi la porta a chiave e mi lasciai scivolare dietro di essa. Ero sul pavimento con la schiena contro la porta; stavo abbracciando le ginocchia e avevo la testa tra di esse. “Perché sono così stupida! Perché questo doveva succedere proprio a me…” ogni volta che respiravo sentivo il suo profumo che proveniva dalla camicia “Oddio anche il suo profumo è delizioso…” avevo le lacrime agli occhi e non sapevo nemmeno io come mi sentivo in quel momento. Provavo dei sentimenti davvero forti per quell’uomo, ma non sarebbe mai successo nulla tra noi due. “Dannazione perché deve essere così gentile e premuroso…”. Si era fatto davvero tardi, dovevo prepararmi e iniziare a lavorare o le tutte quelle carte di Stark mi avrebbero sommersa.

Misi la camicia di Tony in un sacchetto e feci una doccia fredda per riprendermi. Finita la doccia mi asciugai e mi vestii il più in fretta possibile. Aprii la porta per uscire, ma qualcosa o meglio qualcuno me lo impediva. Sull’uscio della porta c’era Tony con una mano alzata a mezz’aria con il pugno chiuso in procinto di bussare. Lo colsi di sorpresa poiché dalla sua bocca uscì solo un “mmm…”, ma senza dargli il tempo di emettere altri suoni “Mr Stark vorrei scusarmi per ieri sera e per questa mattina” alzai leggermente il sacchetto che avevo in mano contenente la sua camicia “Porto la sua camicia in lavanderia e appena pronta gliela restituisco”

“Non ce n’è bisogno, tienila. Ero passato a vedere se stavi bene. Se non te la senti di lavorare oggi prenditi pure un giorno di pausa” sorrisi educatamente “No grazie, non ne ho bisogno”. Stavo richiudendo la porta dietro di me, quando da dietro di me mi strappò il sacchetto dalla mano e lo lanciò dentro la mia stanza “Come preferisci… quella rimane lì, io sarò… mmm… giù in laboratorio a… fare cose… nel caso avessi bisogno di me…” che era preso tutto ad un tratto al grande genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo? “Certo signore”

Sentii i suoi passi allontanarsi, attesi qualche secondo, poi andai il più lontano possibile da lui. Salii fino all’ultimo piano dove mi attendeva una pila infinita di carte da leggere perché a quanto pare (cito le sue parole) “il suo tempo era troppo prezioso per sprecarlo a leggere delle carte e decidere se era il caso di firmare o no”.

Mi riusciva davvero difficile concentrarmi, erano passate diverse ore e ancora non ero riuscita a leggere un solo fascicolo, inoltre dovevo combattere per tenere gli occhi aperti “Dio sono proprio noiose queste robe da leggere” lasciai cadere la testa sul tavolo assieme ad un grande sbuffo. “Ok, vediamo se c’è qualcosa di più _divertente_ da fare, questo posso farlo dopo. Iniziai a sfogliare l’agenda, per il giorno seguente c’era solo un appuntamento “Mmm questo è nuovo… ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ è segnato per le 10.00 riuscirà ad essere lì così presto?” ridacchiai.

Mi regalai qualche minuto di riposo che spesi a guardare fuori dalle grandi vetrate. Era già buio, ma il panorama era bellissimo. Per la prima volta durante quella lunga giornata avevo la mente sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero, purtroppo quella pace non durò a lungo, fui riportata alla realtà da un forte rumore proveniente da sopra di me “Qualsiasi cosa sia non mi interessa, ne ho avuti già abbastanza di problemi oggi”. Ero troppo stanca affinché mi importasse di qualcosa, ma mi alzai comunque per andare a controllare cosa fosse successo al piano superiore, quando sentii l’ascensore mettersi in moto per raggiungere quel piano “Bene…” feci dietrofront e tornai a sedermi.

_DING!_ l’ascensore si fermò al mio piano, alzai lo sguardo per vedere chi o cosa ne sarebbe uscito. Le porte si aprirono lentamente e dietro di esse uscì Tony, indossava dei vestiti molto aderenti che gli segnavano magnificamente il corpo. Fece qualche passo verso il grande tavolo al centro della stanza “Sono andato a fare un giro con l’armatura, è piuttosto tardi cosa ci fai ancora qui?”

_Ah ecco cos’era quel rumore…_ ignorai totalmente la sua domanda “Sir domani deve essere allo S.H.I.E.L.D. alle 10.00” ero abbastanza curiosa di sapere di cosa si trattasse così incalzai il discorso

“Ah si certo, a proposito di quello…” la sicurezza nella sua voce svanì e rivolse il suo sguardo al pavimento

Attesi, ma non continuò la frase “Si?”

Sospirò profondamente “No, niente, era solo… niente” Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di me “Ti va di cenare?”

_Oh certo ci manca proprio quello._ Cercai di essere il più gentile possibile “Mi scusi, ma devo ancora ultimare delle cose”

“Nessun problema, ti aspetto” sfonderò il suo bellissimo sorriso che mi costrinse a guardare altrove, non sarei mai riuscita a dire di no altrimenti.

“Mi scusi ancora, ma non ho molta fame, credo che andrò a letto finito questo fascicolo”. Abbassò ancora una volta lo sguardo e il suo sorriso scomparve.

“Certo, nessun problema, non devi scusarti. Non stare troppo dietro quello carte e va a dormire” la mano che era appoggiata sul tavolo si alzò “Buonanotte” e con quella mi salutò. Sembrava un bambino di cinque anni che fa “ciao” con la manina. Era la cosa più tenera del mondo. Con un soffio di voce risposi, probabilmente non lo sentì nemmeno.

Non avevo alcuna voglia di continuare a leggere quelle cose noiose, appena lasciò la stanza lo feci anche io fiondandomi nella mia stanza. Mi svestii e misi il pigiama alla velocità della luce, non solo perché ero stanca, ma anche perché quella sera faceva parecchio freddo, fin troppo per stare in canotta e shorts. Ero decisamente troppo stanca per cercare qualcos’altro da mettere. Mentre mi avvicinavo al letto tirai involontariamente un calcio ad un sacchetto. _Mmm? …la camicia di Tony…_ la raccolsi e la fissai per qualche istante; vi immersi la mia faccia. _Ha un profumo buonissimo… se la mettessi per dormire nessuno verrebbe mai a saperlo…_ e senza pensarci su due volte mi infilai la camicia e mi sdraiai sotto le coperte, addormentandomi istantaneamente.

 

Non erano ancora le 8 del mattino e io stavo beatamente dormendo nel mio letto caldo con la profumatissima camicia di Tony, quando qualcuno iniziò a bussare dolcemente alla mia porta. Ovviamente non lo sentii, ci voleva ben più di quel leggero picchiettio contro la mia porta per svegliarmi. Fu invece la voce robotica di JARVIS a portarmi dal mondo dei sogni alla realtà “Signora?”

“Mmm? JARVIS? Cosa succede?”

“Tony Stark è alla sua porta”

“Tony S—COSA!?” urlai dal mio letto senza rendermi conto che lui essendo fuori dalla porta poteva sentirmi benissimo. _Cosa diavolo ci faceva Stark sveglio a quell’ora?!_

_TOC TOC_ “(Y/N)?” sentii la voce di Tony provenire da fuori dalla porta. Saltai fuori dal letto e corsi ad aprire la porta con gli occhi spalancati “Sono in ritardo? Mi scusi non ho sentito la sveglia” parlavo velocissimo senza nemmeno prendere fiato tra una parola e l’altra.

“Sono quasi le 8, non sei in ritardo, ma lo saremo se non vai a prepararti subito. Dobbiamo essere allo SHIELD alle 9”

“Ok… no, aspetti, COSA!? Il _SUO_ appuntamento è alle 10, perché dovrei venire anche io?” ero ancora più perplessa, come se vederlo in piedi a quell’ora non era già abbastanza

“Sai lavorando con me a volte si finisce in pericolo, quindi ho pensato che allo SHIELD avrebbero potuto insegnarti qualcosa”

“E non ha pensato di chiederlo prima a me?” ero tanto scioccata quanto perplessa

“Sì, infatti ho bussato per chiedertelo, ma stavi ancora dormendo, così ho pensato che sarebbe stato inutile chiederlo prima a te se poi Fury avesse detto di no, così l’ho chiamato e alle 9 dobbiamo essere lì”

“E se io dicessi di no?”

“Dirai di no?” fece un piccolo passo in avanti e prima che io potessi urlare “Con il cavolo!” aveva tirato fuori ancora una volta i suoi occhi da cucciolo. Rimasi ferma a bocca aperta. “Lo sapevo che avresti accettato. Ah sono contento che ti piaccia davvero la mia camicia” fui costretta ad abbassare la testa per non far vedere che ero arrossita. “Ti aspetto fuori” disse mentre si stava già dirigendo verso l’uscita.

_Ho davvero bisogno di imparare a resistere a quegli occhi color nocciola._


	5. Capitolo 5

Mi lavai e mi vestii il più in fretta possibile. Avevo troppa ansia addosso e non avevo idea di cosa avrei dovuto indossare. Dopo varie lotte interne optai per jeans aderenti e una maglietta a mezze maniche. Infilai una felpa e mi diressi verso l’ascensore.  
Arrivata al pian terreno udii qualcuno urlare dall’ingresso. _Tony?_ Non riconobbi l’altra voce, così allungai il passo per vedere con chi stesse discutendo.  
“Bene eccoti andiamo” Tony staccò gli occhi dalla receptionist che si era portato a letto e si rivolse a me  
“Mr Stark cosa sta succedendo?” _Quindi stava urlando con lei, ma per quale motivo?_  
“Ah ecco la bambina che va a piangere dal—“ il tono acido della receptionist fu interrotto  
“Basta!” tuonò Tony “Fuori di qui. Ora”  
La ragazza non osò aprire bocca ancora e iniziò a prendere le sue cose, mentre Tony iniziò ad uscire.  
Io con lo sguardo davvero perplesso seguii Tony provando a domandare ancora “Potrei sapere cos’è successo?”  
“Mi sembra chiaro, l’ho licenziata” il suo tono non era ancora del tutto calmo e continuava a camminare dandomi le spalle.  
“Ma perché?!” chiesi con un tono incredibilmente acuto. Lui non rispose, si fermò e si girò verso di me alzò le sopracciglia, la sua faccia stava urlando _‘DAVVERO?!’_. In risposta al suo sguardo aggrottai le sopracciglia ancora di più (come se fosse possibile). Aprii la bocca per chiedere ancora spiegazioni, ma venni interrotta dall’arrivo della macchina. Mi fece segno di salire e lui andò dal lato del guidatore.  
   
Spesi tutto il viaggio verso lo SHIELD in silenzio continuando a rivivere la scena alla quale avevo appena assistito per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo. _Non che mi dispiaccia, ma perché l’ha licenziata così di punto in bianco?_ Non riuscii a darmi una spiegazione, il mio flusso di pensieri fu interrotto dalle uniche parole che vennero dette durante l’intero viaggio “Siamo arrivati”. Le sue parole sembravano quelle di una macchina, non avevano un tono particolare e non lasciavano trasparire nessuna emozione, sembrava quasi si trovasse da un’altra parte.  
Scendemmo dalla macchina ed entrammo nella enorme costruzione di vetro. Avevo paura ad aprir bocca, non lo avevo mai visto in quel modo. Appena entrammo Natasha ci venne in contro. Feci finta di non conoscerla, in realtà avevo letto tutti i fascicoli di tutti gli Avengers, ma sono abbastanza sicura che non avrei potuto. Sembrava abbastanza sorpresa immagino dal vedere me, lo capii dalle parole che disse poco dopo.  
“Natasha Romanoff” mi allungò la sua mano, poi voltò il suo sguardo verso Tony “Stark” aveva uno strano sorriso emblematico in faccia  
“Natasha” rispose Tony con un lieve cenno del capo e un piccolo sorriso “Qualcosa non va con la tua faccia?”  
La “battuta” di Tony non la toccò affatto “Da quanto porti le tue _assistenti_ allo SHIELD per essere addestrate?” mise fin troppa enfasi sulla parola _assistenti_. Credo si fossero dimenticati della mia esistenza. Tony non rispose, o meglio non volle rispondere, trattenne le parole mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Natasha continuò “Non hai mai portato Pepper”. A quella frese gli occhi di Tony rotearono all’indietro, era piuttosto scocciato “Sarebbe meglio se ti mettessi al lavoro anziché perder tempo”. Natasha rise e poi si rivolse a me “Andiamo”.  
La giornata era appena iniziata e io non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Si aggiunsero indizi al mistero che mi portarono più confusione che chiarezza.  
Seguimmo Natasha in fila indiana mantenendo uno strano silenzio. Entrammo in una stanza, le pareti erano nere così come le sedie, solo il tavolo che occupava gran parte della stanza scusa era trasparente. Quel luogo era abbastanza inquietante sembrava una stanza per gli interrogatori, o peggio, per le torture. Preferii non pensare a quale fosse il vero utilizzo di quella stanza, mi concentrai sulle parole di Natasha, anche se per lo più mi disse cose che già sapevo, ma non potevo dirlo visto che le avevo lette clandestinamente sui file alla Stark Tower. Il tempo passò abbastanza in fretta e alla fine della lunga spiegazione Natasha mi diede un grande libro “Tieni, questo manuale di solito lo danno solo alle reclute dello SHIELD che passano i test, ma Stark è stato piuttosto… insistente e ha convinto Fury a dartelo”  
 _Altra informazione da aggiungere a “Le stranezze di Tony Stark”_. “Mmm Grazie” sorrisi  
“La prossima volta ti insegno qualche tecnica difensiva, oggi non avevamo molto tempo e ho avuto troppo poco preavviso per prepararmi”. _Prossima volta? Tecniche difensive? Questo vuol dire… COMBATTIMENTO!_ Cercai di sembrare il più normale possibile, ma un sorriso genuino comparve sulla mia faccia “Perfetto”. Poi si girò verso Tony che era rimasto tutto il tempo in piedi dietro di me “Dobbiamo andare, il meeting inizia tra poco”  
Ovviamente io non ero ammessa e non avevo neanche il permesso di entrare in quella stanza anche se fosse stata vuota, così mentre loro salivano in ascensore io andai a sedermi all’aperto. Iniziai subito a leggere il manuale e per quanto trattasse argomenti delicati era abbastanza scorrevole. Mi persi nella lettura e dopo circa due ore sentii una voce fin troppo familiare “Wow hai quel libro d ameno tempo di me e sei già arrivata più avanti, io non ho letto oltre l’indice” Tony era in piedi davanti a me, la sua figura, facendomi ombra, oscurava il sole permettendomi di vedere. Seppur stava scherzando, il suo umore non sembrava essere migliorato.  
Salimmo in macchina diretti alla Torre, avrei voluto fargli delle domande, ma avevo paura di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. _In un modo o nell’altro devo scoprire perché ha licenziato la ragazza e perché ci tiene così tanto a farmi fare quell’allenamento._ Pensavo e ripensavo a come unire tutti i pezzi del puzzle quando mi venne un’idea. _Ma certo! Mi basterà guardare le registrazioni delle telecamere di sicurezza così potrò capire perché ha licenziato la receptionist e scommetto che ha dovuto dare una ragione decente a Fury per convincerlo a farmi allenare._  
Arrivati alla torre prendemmo insieme l’ascensore, io scesi e lui salì fino all’ultimo piano immagino per andare a fare un giro con l’armatura. Passai un attimo nella mia stanza per rinfrescarmi e depositare l’enorme libro, poi salii nel grande ufficio sotto l’attico. L’unica cosa che avevo in mente era guardare il video di sorveglianza della mattina, ma arrivata nell’ufficio sul tavolo c’erano sparse tutte le cartelle dalla sera precedente. Mi ci vollero dieci minuti abbondanti per riordinare le cartelle. Avevo già perso fin troppo tempo, la curiosità mi stava mangiando dentro. Poi finalmente riuscii ad esclamare “JARVIS mostrami i video di sorveglianza di questa mattina”  
“Certo signora” la voce metallica dall’accento inglese rispose.  
Mi ci volle non poco per trovare il punto giusto e quando finalmente cliccai play _DING!_ le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Senza nemmeno voltarmi bloccai il video e chiusi tutto. “Che guardi di bello?” chiese il miliardario in un’ovvia domanda retorica, poiché era riuscito benissimo a vedere cosa c’era sullo schermo.  
“Uhm…” all’inizio cercai una scusa, ma pensai subito che era ormai inutile cercare di negare, aveva visto benissimo, così cercai di incalzare il discorso “Signore stavo…uh… stavo cercando un’altra persona da assumere come receptionist, ma non sapendo cosa avesse di sbagliato quella di prima volevo… capire prima di chiamare qualcun altro con lo stesso problema…” _Non male_. Alzai lo sguardo nella sua direzione, aveva un cartone della pizza in mano e si avvicinò al tavolo per appoggiarlo.  
“Ti ha trattata male, non avrebbe dovuto farlo” il suo tono era cupo e fermo. A quell’affermazione provai sentimenti contrastanti. Arrossii immediatamente, ma ero anche spaventata. _Come fa a saperlo? Cosa sa?_ Probabilmente i miei occhi si trasformarono in punti interrogativi e la mia faccia doveva essere alquanto buffa poiché rise e poi continuò “Non ricordi, ma me lo hai detto tu quella sera che hai alzato un po’ troppo il gomito, in realtà mi hai detto un sacco di cose—“ non fui più in grado di seguirlo. _COSA. CAVOLO. HO. DETTO. A. TONY. STARK._ Avrei voluto morire, ma purtroppo niente mi colpì in quell’istante. _Sarebbe carino se tornassi alla realtà per capire cosa sta dicendo_. Mi ripresi giusto in tempo per sentire la fine del monologo “—ho notato che non hai pranzato, ti va la pizza?” chiese aprendo il cartone. _Come potrebbe non andarmi la pizza?! È il mio cibo preferito! Sicuramente lo saprà da quella sera!_ Mi sforzai di fare il sorriso più vero che potessi “S-sì grazie” le parole uscivano a stento dalla mia bocca. _Spero ti vada di traverso così la prossima volta impari ad aprire quella boccaccia._


	6. Capitolo 6

Appena due giorni erano passati dal mio allenamento alle SHIELD quando mi arrivò una chiamata da Natasha sul mio cellulare. In realtà non le avevo mai dato il mio numero, ma immagino fosse uno dei privilegi di lavorare come agente segreto allo SHIELD. Mi disse che sarei dovuta andare il giorno seguente per iniziare il mio allenamento con Steve. _Wow Steve Rogers, Capitan America. Ora sì che le cose si fanno interessanti._ _Mi domando se Tony è già stato informato…_ _Ci sono tutti quei file che deve firmare…_ Decisi di scendere in laboratorio per fargli firmare i file e informarlo della chiamata di Natasha.  
Presi l’immensa pila di carte da firmare e scesi. Arrivai davanti alle grandi vetrate del laboratorio, ma le mie mani erano troppo impegnate per aprire la porta e dentro la stanza la musica era troppo alta affinché potesse sentire il mio bussare a calci contro la porta di vetro. Al di là di quella porta lui era lì a fare una delle cose che gli piaceva di più (e che gli riusciva meglio): costruire. Venni catturata dalla sua immagine. Non lo avevo mai visto lavorare sulle sue armature; sarei potuta rimanere lì a fissarlo per sempre. Sapeva alla perfezione quel che stava facendo, era il ritratto della felicità, per non parlare del suo fascino, cavolo era bello da morire… _Smettila!_  
Quando finalmente si voltò verso il vetro e si accorse di me io ero ancora imbambolata a guardarlo con la bocca spalancata. “Cosa ci fai lì impalata? Entra, è aperto!” gridò dall’altra parte del vetro.  
“Cosa?” fu la risposta più intelligente che riuscii a dare. Spense la musica e mi aprì la porta “È aperta”.  
“Grazie” risposi a testa bassa per non far vedere la mia faccia rossa come un peperone. _Santo cielo che imbarazzo!_ Mi avvicinai al grande tavolo ricoperto da oggetti e in un angolino appoggiai la mole di cartelle, che mi stavano facendo le braccia a pezzi, senza aprire bocca.  
“Sono tutte da firmare?”  
“Mmm? Ehm sì…” _Che figuraccia… Vorrei essere uno struzzo solo per poter infilare la testa sotto terra…_  
“Solo questo?” disse mentre firmava i file.  
“S-sì”. Nella stanza di udiva solo la penna scorrere veloce sui fogli, il mio respiro non si sentiva perché lo stavo trattenendo. Avrei fatto tutto il possibile per sembrare invisibile. Appena finì ripresi le cartelle in tutta fretta e scappai dalla stanza. Feci le scale di corsa e arrivata in cima lasciai uscire un grande sospiro cercando di ritornare al mio colore naturale. Abbandonai le cartelle sul pavimento e presi la mia faccia tra le mani “Che imbecille… ero scesa per informarlo dell’allenamento…” ripresi fiato per qualche minuto, tornai in me stessa e mi recai nuovamente nel laboratorio. Questa volta riuscii a superare l’ostacolo della porta di vetro aprendola con le mie mani. In laboratorio la musica era ancora spenta e prima ancora di chiudere la porta “Mi scusi se la disturbo ancora Mr. Stark,” iniziai “Volevo chiederle se era stato informato della mia sessione di allenamento allo SHIELD”  
“Non proprio” disse puntando la sua attenzione su di me  
 _Davvero non gli hanno detto niente?_  “L’agente Romanoff mi ha chiamato questa mattina e, se per lei va bene, lo avrebbe per domani mattina”  
“Certo, perfetto, a che ora dobbiamo essere lì?”  
“…Signore lei avrebbe un appuntamento domani mattina…”  
Mi guardò come se avessi detto una cosa davvero brutta “E questo sarebbe un problema perché…”  
Sorrisi leggermente “Lo cancello subito” _Scommetto che ha qualche losco affare da sbrigare, altrimenti che motivo avrebbe di essere così ansioso di farmi allenare ed essere presente? Sicuramente gli serve una scusa per entrare allo SHIELD._ Girai i tacchi e aprii la porta. Salendo le scale recuperai i fogli che avevo abbandonato poco prima e li portai su con me per sistemarli.  
Chiamai per cancellare l’appuntamento, l’uomo che rispose non fu affatto contento.  
 _Anche l’appuntamento è stato cancellato, ora devo solo… mmm… non posso crederci… ho finito di fare tutto!_ Scesi giù ancora una volta con l’intenzione di chiedergli se potevo avere qualche ora libera visto che avevo finito di fare tutto quel che dovevo. Tony era ancora lì nel suo laboratorio a lavorare sulle sue armature “Mr Stark, l’appuntamento di domani è stato cancellato”  
“Ottimo” disse senza nemmeno girarsi. Avrei davvero voluto chiedergli qualche ora di libertà, ma non aprii bocca. Il quel momento nella mia testa passò ogni genere di pensiero, tranne quello di chiedergli un paio d’ore di riposo. Non sentendo alcun rumore Tony si girò vero di me “C’è altro?”. _Due figuracce in un giorno solo!_ “No, ehm… veramente…”  
Tagliò corto interrompendomi “Se non hai altro da fare prenditi un po’ di tempo per te, vai a fare shopping o, non so, qualsiasi cosa fate voi donne nel tempo libero” ci fu un attimo di pausa, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò dall’altra parte “Se vuoi puoi rimanere qui, ma sicuramente ti annoierei con queste cose inutili”.  
La sua ultima affermazione mi diede fastidio più di quanto avrebbe dovuto “Signor Stark io ammiro e rispetto molto il suo lavoro, non penso affatto che lei faccia cose inutili” la mia risposta fu totalmente inaspettata  
“Davvero lo pensi?” disse voltandosi verso di me con stupore  
“Certo e mi farebbe molto piacere rimanere qui con lei”  
Il suo volto si illumino e comparve un sorriso “Beh, in tal caso…” allungò il braccio indicando una sedia vicino a lui.  
Passai tutto il pomeriggio a guardarlo con occhi pieni di ammirazione per quel che faceva, in realtà più per come lo faceva.  Prendeva e assemblava i pezzi con una naturalezza indescrivibile, era così sicuro in quel che faceva. In quel momento avevo l’impressione di essere vicina a lui, non fisicamente, bensì spiritualmente poiché mi stava mostrando ciò che non era solo il suo punto di forza, ma anche la sua debolezza: senza quello non sarebbe riuscito a vivere. Avrebbe potuto rinunciare a qualsiasi cosa, ma non a quella passione.  
Scambiò più parole con JARVIS che con me, ma ero contenta lo stesso perché lo avevo visto spogliato dal suo ego cosa che non credevo possibile.  
   
Mangiai da sola nella mia camera pensando al suo sguardo, ai suoi movimenti che avevo avuto l’onore di osservare nel pomeriggio. _Mi chiedo quante persone lo hanno visto lavorare in quel modo… Molta gente cambierebbe idea su di lui se potesse vederlo…_ Finita la cena ero già pronta per andare a letto, indossavo ancora la camicia di Tony che ormai faceva parte del mio pigiama. Mi tirai le coperte fin sopra la testa e ben presto raggiunsi il mondo dei sogni.


	7. Capitolo 7

Eravamo in macchina diretti allo SHIELD, Tony ancora mezzo addormentato guidava senza dire niente, io ero troppo agitata per parlare. _Spero di non fare figuracce con Capitan America…_  
   
Arrivati nel grande edificio vedemmo subito Steve ad aspettarci, era quasi impossibile non vederlo. Tutti in quell’edificio indossavano vestiti neri, lui aveva indosso una maglietta dello stesso azzurro dei suoi occhi che era così aderente da non lasciare spazio all’immaginazione. Appena lui ci vide e iniziò a camminare nella nostra direzione Tony mise il suo braccio attorno alle mie spalle, lasciandole solo quando fu costretto. Durante i convenevoli Stark non perse occasione per punzecchiare Steve, ma quest’ultimo non gli diede attenzioni.  
   
Steve ci condusse davanti a una grande porta, poi si fermò davanti “Questa è la palestra, Stark tu rimani fuori”  
Sentii la mano di Tony stringere la mia spalla, poi ridacchiò “Nemmeno per sogno Rogers, non la lascio sola con te”  
Steve sbuffò “Senti Stark non—“  
“Zitto e cammina” tagliò corto Tony.  
Sarei voluta intervenire almeno per chiedere a Tony che problemi avesse, ma prima che potessi farlo Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e aprì la grande porta, con un sorriso mi face segno di entrare.  
“Iniziamo con un po’ di riscaldamento?”  
Annuii. Ero nervosissima, non credevo di essere all’altezza e iniziavo a pentirmi di aver accettato di allenarmi, in più non c’era solo Steve, ma anche Tony a fissarmi. Riuscivo a mala pena a muovermi, sembravo un pezzo di legno che con i rami cerca di toccarsi le radici. A mettere fine alla mia agonia fu la voce di Steve “Non devi vergognarti di nulla, sei parecchio tesa così non riesci a lavorare bene” il suo caldo sorriso mi diede più coraggio delle sue parole. Sentii un rumore in lontananza e a giudicare da dove e come Steve guardò alle mie spalle, immagino fosse Tony a fare qualche commento.  
 _Sono alquanto snodata, stretching è una delle poche cose che so fare, quindi coraggio!_ E dopo essermi mentalmente incoraggiata da sola mi lasciai andare.  
“Sei parecchio snodata, ottimo”  
“G-grazie”  
“Passiamo a qualche tecnica di autodifesa”  
   
Mi insegnò come tirare diversi tipi di pugni e calci. Mi mostrò anche punti interessanti per stordire e disarmare un avversario. Per fortuna Steve era riuscito a mettermi a mio agio, non avevo più paura di fare figuracce.  
“Queste sono più o meno tutte le basi. Abbiamo ancora circa mmm quindici minuti, preferisci finire qui?”  
“No, posso resistere per altri quindici minuti” dissi sorridendo. In realtà ero abbastanza stanca, ma mi piaceva allenarmi, non volevo smettere.  
“Bene, allora facciamo un po’ di corpo a corpo!” disse senza alcuna malizia indicando il ring. Questo mi spiazzò un po’, ma la voce di Tony lo fece di più: “Lasciamo stare il corpo a corpo, per oggi basta” urlò dal fondo della palestra avvicinandosi e interrompendo per l’ennesima volta il nostro allenamento.  
“Stark rimani al tuo posto”  
“Mr Stark, perché? Voglio provare”. _Ma che problemi ha?_  
“Potrebbe farti male” smise di urlare rivolgendosi a me  
“Stark non sono un idiota”. Senza ascoltare le altre proteste di Tony ci girammo e entrammo nel ring.  
“Non preoccuparti, non ti farò del male” disse Steve cercando di rassicurarmi con un gran bel sorriso. Annuii e risposi anche io con un sorriso.  
Ci andò alquanto piano con me, ovviamente avrebbe potuto stendermi un sacco di volte, ma si limitò solamente a schivare o parare i miei colpi. Riuscii a prenderlo alla sprovvista una sola volta prendendolo in pieno petto con un pugno. Mi stavo impegnando sul serio, mettendo in ogni pugno le ultime forze che mi rimanevano. Nel momento in cui le mie nocche toccarono il suo petto sbiancai e sbarrai gli occhio “Oddio scusa! Non volevo colpirti così forte!” ero mortificata.  
Subito Steve scoppiò in una fragorosa risata “Non preoccuparti, per quanto fosse forte il tuo pugno, ci vuole ben oltre quello per farmi male”. Mi unii alla sua risata. _Come ho potuto credere di aver fatto male a Capitan America con un mio pugno!? Un mio MISERO pugno!?_  
Per l’ultima volta in quella mattina arrivò Tony a porre fine alle nostre risate e all’allenamento “Tempo esaurito. Forza vai a cambiarti, lavarti, fai qualsiasi cosa tu debba fare con calma” rivolse il suo sguardo verso Steve diventando serio improvvisamente “Io e Capitan Ghiacciolo dobbiamo discutere di un paio di cose…”  
Steve scosse la testa. _Affari dello SHIELD._ Pensai.  
“Grazie Steve” lo ringraziai con un gran sorriso soddisfatta dell’allenamento  
“Ottimo lavoro” disse con la sua solita gentilezza infinita mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.  
Andai a lavarmi soddisfatta del mio lavoro  
   
Io e Tony salimmo in macchina e partimmo nella direzione esattamente opposta a quella per il palazzo Stark. “Mr. Stark, mi scusi, posso chiedere dove stiamo andando?”  
“C’è una festa domani sera e stiamo andando a cercare qualcosa da metterti”  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia “Mi scusi, ma sono sicura che non ci fosse niente sull’agenda”  
“No, non è segnato perché… beh come posso dire… non sono stato esattamente invitato”  
Ero davvero perplessa e lo capì dal mio sguardo  
“Non è una di quelle feste a cui mi vogliono”  
“E lei vuole andarci anche se non la vogliono?”  
“Esatto”  
Non ebbi la forza di chiedere altre spiegazioni e quasi sicuramente anche se le avessi chieste non le avrei capite, così senza fiatare entrai nel negozio alla ricerca di un vestito. Non mi sarei mai sognata di entrare in un negozio del genere, era davvero troppo costoso per i miei gusti, in più le commesse mi squadrarono dalla testa ai piedi per poi guardarmi dall’alto in basso. Mi sentivo fin troppo giudicata in quel negozio. Naturalmente il loto atteggiamento cambiò radicalmente non appena videro Tony. Improvvisamente erano diventate gentili anche con me.  
Mi fecero accomodare in un camerino e Tony si sedette su un’enorme poltrona appena fuori dal camerino. Senza nemmeno chiedere che gusti avessi iniziarono a portarmi vestiti.  
Arrivarono abiti di ogni genere, alcuni erano davvero orrendi, altri erano fin troppo osé per me, ma dovetti provarli quasi tutti. Mi sentivo alquanto stupida ad uscire dal camerino per sentire il giudizio (che a sentir lui era “solo un parere”) di Tony.  
Finalmente mi portarono un vestito abbastanza carino. Lo indossai e mi guardai allo specchio. _Wow… sono… bella…_ Non succedeva spesso, anzi quasi mai, ma in quel momento mi sentivo davvero bella.  
Il vestito aveva il corpetto nero steccato con scollo a cuore adornato con swarovski. La gonna del vestito, anch’essa nera, ricamata con fili color argento donava alla mia silhouette sensualità e sinuosità. Le scarpe riprendevano il colore argento dei fili che adornavano la gonna.  
Uscii dal camerino sorridendo per sapere il _parere_ di Tony, ma quando uscii lui stava parlando al telefono. Non volevo interromperlo, ma non si girò nemmeno. Aspettai un po’, ma quella chiamata pareva interminabile, così tornai nel camerino rassegnata.  
   
Avevo ormai provato praticamente tutti gli abiti del negozio ed ero ampliamente stufa di farlo. Chiesi alle commesse di non portare altri vestiti. Tra tutti i vestiti provati avevo ristretto la scelta a due: uno era quello nero, mentre l’altro era rosso aderente, con lo scollo a V, lungo dietro e corto davanti.  
Uscii dal camerino con entrambi i vestiti in mano per chiedere consiglio a Tony, anche se in realtà sapevo già quale mi avrebbe consigliato.  
“Prendili entrambi”  
 _Ok, non era quello che mi aspettavo._ “Ma sono costosissimi e poi non saprei nemmeno quando indossarli”  
“Il prezzo non è un problema e troverai sicuramente quando indossarli”  
 _Beh non ha tutti i torti…_  
Usciti dal negozio lo ringraziai, poi tornammo finalmente a casa dove mi aspettava tutto il lavoro che non avevo svolto durante la giornata.  
 _Forse avevo giudicato male questo lavoro, tutto sommato non è così male. Non credo che allenarsi con Capitan America sia una cosa offerta da tutti i capi, inoltre Tony ultimamente è così gentile… E sexy!_


	8. Capitolo 8

_Non vedo l’ora di andare a quella stupida festa alla quale non è nemmeno stato invitato…_ Avevo tutti i muscoli doloranti a causa dell’allenamento del giorno precedente. _Dubito di essere in grado di camminare sui tacchi questa sera… Beh dubito di essere in grado di camminare anche senza tacchi!_  
Raccolsi le forze e cercando di ignorare tutti i miei muscoli doloranti, mi alzai da letto.  
Tony non era ancora sveglio, decisi allora di prendermela con calma. Iniziai controllando la posta, per fortuna non ci trovai nulla di strano, per terra c’erano degli scatoloni dentro i quali avevo riposto tutti i fascicoli da archiviare. Avrei dovuto metterli sullo scaffale, ma continuavo a guardarli male sperando che si sarebbero magicamente messi via da soli, intanto cercavo sempre altro da fare. Persi un po’ di tempo a controllare e rispondere alle mail. Mi guardai attorno alla ricerca di altro da fare, ma non trovando altro mi arresi e andai ad affrontare gli scatoloni. “È arrivato il vostro turno”. Guardai lo scaffale dove avrei dovuto mettere gli scatolini. Era piuttosto alto per me. Afferrai il primo scatolone ai lati, misi tutta la mia forza nelle braccia e tentai di sollevarlo, ma niente. Non si alzò nemmeno di un millimetro da terra. Rimarrete qui per oggi”. Ovviamente non ottenni alcuna risposta dagli scatoloni, ma da dietro di me ne arrivò una: “Serve una mano?” il miliardario mi stupì con la sua gentilezza. Avrei voluto rispondere, ma a quanto pare la domanda era retorica: prese gli scatoloni e uno alla volta li ripose sullo scaffale.  
“Grazie” dissi molto sollevata  
“Nessun problema. È normale avere i muscoli un po’ indolenziti dopo l’allenamento”  
 _Esattamente da quanto tempo era lì a guardami?_ “ _Un po’_ è un eufemismo” dissi ridacchiando.  
“Non fare troppi sforzi” disse lasciando la stanza.  
   
Non avevo voglia di lamentarmi, ma mi facevano davvero troppo male tutti i muscoli. Facevo persino fatica a tenere in mano una tazza, ma questa non era una buona scusa per non andare a quella stramaledetta festa. _È già stressante dover andare alle feste a cui Tony è invitato, non voglio nemmeno immaginare come sia andare a quelle a cui non è ben accetto!_ Sebbene ogni cellula del mio corpo stesse urlando “NO!” iniziai a prepararmi.  
Infilato il costoso vestito rosso scesi dove trovai Tony ad aspettarmi.  
Arrivati al party entrammo in casa di non-so-chi. Tony non fu ben accolto, ma al contrario suo, io sì. Non mi sentivo a mio agio, in più ero stata strappata via da Tony ed ero accerchiata da un mucchio di persone sconosciute. _Non credo di aver mai ricevuto così tante attenzioni prima d’ora nella mia vita!_  
Continuavo a cercare scuse per allontanarmi da tutta quella gente, ma anche una volta allontanatami non sapevo dove andare. _Non ho fame, quindi è inutile avvicinarsi al buffet. Dove fanno i drink ci sono tutti gli ubriachi, quindi è escluso. Se mi siedo sconosciuti vengono a parlarmi, se sono fortunata, di lavoro. Voglio scappare!_  
   
Non so bene da quanto tempo fossi lì, ma ne avevo abbastanza. La mia pazienza fu messa a dura prova da un ubriaco. Ero ferma, stavo cercando una scusa plausibile per lasciare la festa, quando un uomo che aveva bevuto decisamente troppo arrivò da dietro palpandomi. Voleva che io lasciassi la festa con lui. Provai di tutto, ma non riuscii a liberarmene; i miei muscoli mi facevano ancora troppo male per reagire fisicamente. _L’allenamento avrebbe dovuto aiutarmi a difendermi, non impedirmi di farlo!_ Iniziai a dare un po’ di matto, sentivo il panico crescere piano piano dentro di me. Continuava a starmi addosso senza lasciarmi scampo.  
“Levati. Lascia in pace la ragazza” venni salvata da un uomo che, prendendo l’ubriaco da una spalla, lo spinse via facendolo quasi cadere. “Allontaniamoci prima che torni”. Presi la mano del mio salvatore e ci allontanammo.  
L’uomo che mi aveva appena salvata era molto più grande di me, aveva i capelli corti biondi e gli occhi parevano neri. Era magro di corporatura e alto. “Mi dispiace che ci siano delle persone come quelle…” fece una breve pausa poi, spazzando via la rabbia dai suoi occhi, riprese “Sei venuta qui da sola?”  
“No, sono venuta con… il mio capo…” sospirai guardandomi attorno “che vorrei appunto ritrovare per andare via”  
“Ne hai avuto abbastanza della festa?”  
“Ne avevo abbastanza ancora prima di venire!”  
Rise di gusto, e io con lui, alla mia esclamazione.  
“Ti aiuto a cercarlo” disse molto gentilmente e continuando a sorridere.  
Iniziai a guardarmi attorno alla ricerca di Tony, ma non vedendolo iniziai a camminare. L’uomo senza nome, con entrambe le mani appoggiate sulle mie spalle, camminava dietro di me. Avevo un’ipotesi, che ovviamente si rivelò essere vera, riguardo dove potesse trovarsi il mio capo: dove servono da bere. Infatti lì lo trovai seduto in mezzo a due ragazze. Vedendolo da lontano mi fermai e mi rivolsi all’uomo misterioso “Trovato. Grazie ancora di tutto”  
“Nessun problema” e con una nota di curiosità domandò “Posso chiedere chi è il gentiluomo con cui sei venuta?”  
Sapendo che non era stato propriamente invitato preferii non dire il nome, magari non lo conosceva o non l’avrebbe riconosciuto da lontano, così lo indicai.  
Pessima idea. Avrei dovuto indicare qualcun altro o inventare un nome.  
“TONY STARK?!” vidi rabbia nei suoi occhi  
Mi spaventò non poco “Ehm… s-sì” continuava a guardare Tony con odio e tanta (troppa) rabbia “Non mi ha ancora detto il suo nome…” cercai di cambiare argomento  
“Chiedilo a quel porco di Stark, lo sa molto bene” disse voltandosi e andandosene ancora arrabbiato.  
 _Credo di essere finita alla sagra degli strambi_.  
Per quanto quell’uomo senza nome avesse ragione l’insulto a Tony mi aveva dato non poco fastidio. _In questo momento non posso nemmeno dargli torto poiché è abbracciato a due ragazze, ma chi diavolo si crede di essere per insultarlo?!_  
Ne avevo fin sopra i capelli di tutta quella stupida festa. L’insulto a Tony era stato il massimo, ma sfortunatamente la serata non era ancora conclusa.  
Raggiunsi Tony “Mr. Stark?” cercai di distogliere la sua attenzione dalle due ragazze. Riprovai “Mr. Stark??”. Ne avevo davvero abbastanza. “TONY!” urlai istericamente.  
“Eccoti! Ti stai divertendo?”  
“Affatto” _dalla mia faccia non si capisce!?_ “Possiamo andare, per favore?”  
“Ma è presto!”  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo “Non importa, prendo ta—“ le mie parole vennero bruscamente interrotte ancora una volta dall’ubriaco che, prendendomi dal dietro, non solo mi rovesciò addosso un drink, ma mise ambedue le mani sul mio seno. Ebbi appena il tempo di sbiancare. Tony sgranò gli occhi e in meno di un millesimo di secondo scattò in piedi come una molla e tirò un pugno in faccia all’ubriaco. Quest’ultimo volò all’indietro cadendo per terra. Tony scuotendo la mano mi guardò “Questo è il nostro segnale. Andiamo” mi afferrò la mano è corremmo fuori.  
Non ero sicura di come avrei dovuto sentirmi. Provavo, per la seconda volta a causa del miliardario, sentimenti contrastanti. Ero stanca fisicamente, stufa di quelle feste e scoccata dall’ubriaco; in più Tony gli aveva tirato un pugno! Gli ero grata per questo, ma aveva comunque colpito una persona!  
Questo mare di emozioni sfociò quando io e Tony ci voltammo contemporaneamente l’uno verso l’altro, non appena i nostri occhi si incontrarono scoppiammo a ridere.  
Ero piegata in due dal ridere, riuscivo a mala pena a respirare. Il Genio ero praticamente seduto per terra. Cercai di riprendere fiato e di ricompormi “Mio dio hai appena colpito un uomo! Non dovremmo ridere!”  
Tony fece un respiro profondo “Hai ragione… Ho appena colpito un ubriaco” non riuscì nemmeno a terminare la frase che scoppiammo nuovamente a ridere.  
“Credo che sarebbe meglio andarsene prima che succeda altro”  
“Non potrei essere più d’accordo”  
   
Arrivati finalmente a casa salimmo in ascensore “Grazie per avermi… aiutata”  
“Non devi ringraziarmi… spero non ti abbia fatto del male o… _altro_ …”  
“Nono!” ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio. “Di chi era la festa?”  
“Di un mio vecchio _amico_ ”  
“Scusi la domanda, ma perché questo suo _amico_ non l’avrebbe invitata?”  
“L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti abbiamo avuto un piccolo… malinteso…” dissi abbassando la testa  
“Potrei sapere chi sarebbe quest’uomo?”  
“È una persona comunissima: capelli biondi corti, occhi quasi neri, alto e magro”  
 _È l’esatta descrizione di quell’uomo che, dopo avermi salvata, ha insultato Tony… Dubito che siano amici…_  
Entrambi fissammo il pavimento dell’ascensore e calò un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire. Fummo salvati solamente dal _“ding”_ dell’ascensore che ci notificò l’arrivo al mio piano.  
“Buona… notte…” dissi con imbarazzo  
“Buonanotte (NOME)” rispose passandosi una mano tra i capelli.


	9. Capitolo 9

Mi ero da poco seduta alla mia scrivania, con una grade tazza di caffè da una parte e la posta dall’altra. Stavo controllando le mail, quando arrivò Tony di corsa e, cercando di nascondere il fiatone, disse “Hai preso tu la posta?”. Per quanto ci provò, percepii una nota di preoccupazione.  
Risposi incerta “…Sì…” _come tutte le mattine_.  
Prese tutte le buste dal tavolo e le passò una ad una. Vidi la sua faccia sollevata quando trovò quel che stava cercando. Tenne in mano una busta e posò le altre sulla scrivania, poi come se io non fossi nemmeno lì, si girò pronto a ricorrere via. _Ma che…_ “Mr. Stark?” mi alzai in piedi e lo chiamai per fermarlo.  
“Non ora” disse continuando a camminare.  
 _Non farti domande…_ Pensai mettendomi seduta e aprendo l’agenda sul computer. _Ma le stranezze per oggi non sono ancora finite._ C’era un appuntamento fissato per il pomeriggio, ma non l’avevo preso io e non avevo idea di cosa fosse. C’era solo scritto “ _impegnato in cose importanti_ ” nient’altro. Proprio mentre pensavo a cosa potesse essere mi arrivò un messaggio da Natasha: “Allenamento annullato”.  
Scesi in laboratorio “Mr. Stark?”, ma nessuno rispose. Starno, d _i solito è qui che sta… Ma in questa mattinata non c’è nulla di normale!_ Ripresi l’ascensore diretta all’attico. Per fortuna lo trovai lì. Stava leggendo delle cose su un grande schermo che si curò di spegnere non appena mi vide. Mi fissava in attesa che io dicessi qualcosa. “Ehm… Mr. Stark l’allenamento di oggi pomeriggio è stato annullato”  
“Probabilmente Natasha sarà impegnata in qualche missione”  
Iniziai incerta “Questo pomeriggio ha un appuntamento di cui non—“  
“Già a proposito di quello, non hai niente da fare, vero?”  
Annuii  
“È una bella giornata, perché non vai a fare un giro? Possibilmente lontano da qui?”  
Le sue parole mi allarmarono molto “Signore va tutto bene?” chiesi preoccupata  
“Certo, non preoccuparti”  
 _Come faccio a non preoccuparmi?!_  
   
All’ora di pranzo fui cacciata via da Tony. _Ma che diavolo sta succedendo??_ Uscii a piedi senza una meta, o meglio stavo cercando un posto in cui mangiare, ma non sapevo dove; la mia mente era troppo impegnata a immaginare cosa stesse accadendo alla Stark Tower. Venni riportata alla realtà dal suono di una voce familiare che da poco dietro di me, stava chiamando il mio nome. Mi voltai riconoscendo la voce “Steve!”  
“Sei in giro con Stark?”  
“No, sono stata cacc… ehm… mi ha dato la giornata libera” preferii non dire nulla “Tu invece? Sei con qualcuno?”  
“No, stavo cercando un posto dove pranzare… da solo…”  
“Anche io!”  
Sorrise nervosamente “Beh se ti va possiamo andare insieme…”  
Le mie labbra si inarcarono in un sorriso “Certo!”.  
Ero contenta di aver incontrato Steve. Andammo a mangiare in un ristorantino poco conosciuto non molto distante da dove ci eravamo incontrati. Il posto era molto carino e accogliente, immagino Steve ci andasse spesso dato che alcune cameriere lo conoscevano.  
   
Fu davvero piacevole pranzare con lui, era gentile e simpatico e soprattutto era riuscito a farmi passare di mente le stranezze di Tony che mi preoccupavano. Da vero gentiluomo mi offrì il pranzo.  
“Hai progetti per il pomeriggio?” disse mentre uscivamo dal ristorantino  
“Non proprio… volevo fare un giro, ma non so bene dove…”  
“Se vuoi posso accompagnarti io…” disse con un lieve sorriso per nascondere l’imbarazzo  
“Mi farebbe davvero tanto piacere, sicuro che non sia un problema?” risposi con un gran sorriso  
“Nono, nessun problema”  
Solo quando mi porse il casco notai l’Harley a cui eravamo vicini. Mi ci volle un po’ per capire quel che stava accadendo. Steve salì sulla moto e si mise il casco “Vieni!”. _Ok, in giro in moto con Capitan America… una cosa del tutto normale…_ Salii dietro di lui.  
“Tieniti forte”  
 _Non c’è niente a cui io mi possa aggrappare…_ Non trovando niente misi timidamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, sentivo sotto le mie mani la morbidissima pelle del suo giubbotto nero. Il cuore mi batteva velocissimo, ero felicissima e agitatissima, per fortuna non poteva vedere la mia faccia! Fisicamente ero sulla moto dietro Steve, ma mentalmente ero in un’altra dimensione. Non mi accorsi nemmeno che mise in moto e la partenza mi prese del tutto alla sprovvista. Le mie mani appoggiate sui suoi fianchi non bastarono per tenermi e per non cadere avvolsi le mie braccia attorno al suo petto.  
“Tutto bene?” mi urlò voltando lievemente il capo. _No! Sono su una moto abbracciata a Steve Rogers! Credo che avrò un infarto._ Seppur pensassi quello non lo avrei mai detto e anche se avessi voluto, non sarei mai riuscita a pronunciare così tante parole; tutto quello che riuscii a dire fu “S-sì”  
   
Girammo gran parte della città in moto. Passando davanti ai monumenti Steve mi faceva da guida-turistica. Per lo più mi disse cose che già sapevo, ma sembrava davvero felice e mi dispiaceva interromperlo. _Sa un sacco di cose per essere rimasto Capitan Ghiacciolo per settant’anni!_  
   
Steve mi riaccompagnò alla Stark Tower, mentre noi entravamo nel posteggio, vedemmo Tony all’ingresso dell’enorme palazzo e un uomo che stava salendo in macchina.  
“Bruce?” bisbigliò Steve fermando la moto a pochi metri dall’ingresso. Scesi e tolsi il casco porgendolo a Steve che lo prese senza mai spostare lo sguardo da Tony.  
“Grazie Steve” dissi amichevolmente  
“Grazie a te” disse distogliendo lo sguardo da Tony e facendomi l’occhiolino; immediatamente dopo andò via.  
Dirigendomi all’ingresso verso Tony, notai che non era affatto contento. Pareva parecchio arrabbiato.  
“Mr. Stark, com’è andato il suo appuntamento?” chiesi cortesemente  
“Bene. Il tuo?”  
Mi voltai di scatto “Non era un appuntamento! L’ho incontrato in giro”.  
La sua faccia era come una pagina bianca, non rispose e non aveva alcuna espressione.  
“Posso fare qualcosa?” chiesi cercando di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.  
Si volto quasi seccato e andò via scuotendo una mano “Nono”.  
 _Che diavolo gli prende oggi? Non mi sembra di aver fatto nulla di male, è stato lui a dirmi di stare fuori il pomeriggio… E poi cosa voleva insinuare con quel tono? Anche se fosse stato un appuntamento?_  
Grandioso. Nonostante la bellissima giornata era riuscito a farmi innervosire.  
   
Ero sdraiata nella mia camera a leggere cercando di calmare i nervi. Qualcuno bussò alla mia porta, in realtà sapevo esattamente chi era, poiché solo una persona in quell’enorme palazzo poteva bussare alla mia porta. Non mi scomodai nemmeno per andare ad aprire, mi limitai a sedermi sul letto e a dire ad alta voce “È aperto”. Entrò Tony, aveva in mano la busta che con tanta ansia aveva preso dalla posta la mattina.  
“Disturbo? Se hai da fare posso ripassare più tardi” il suo tono era molto più calmo di quando ci eravamo lasciati all’ingresso, seppur fosse un po’ agitato  
“No stavo solo leggendo… Posso fare qualcosa per lei?”  
Fece un paio di passi verso il mio letto chiudendo la porta dietro di sé “No, non preoccuparti, volevo solo ehm... chiederti se… beh ecco se hai impegni per giovedì sera…”  
 _Tony Stark nervoso? Non pensavo fosse possibile…_ “Nessun impegno” le mie sopracciglia si inarcarono come a voler dire “ _perché?_ ”  
“Bene… Beh in tal caso mi chiedevo se ti andrebbe di andare a teatro con me, ho due biglietti” sventolò la busta “In realtà li ho presi per te, se vuoi andare con qualcun altro”  
Interruppi il suoi sproloquio “Mi piacerebbe molto…” feci una piccola pausa cercando tutto il coraggio in me stessa per terminare quella frase “Andarci con lei…”  
Tony rimase piacevolmente sorpreso “Ottimo! Ehm… Allora i biglietti li tengo io…” si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli “Buona lettura… I-io vado” e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
 _Avrebbe potuto essere un po’ più specifico... in ogni caso, NON VEDO L’ORA CHE SIA GIOVEDÌ SERA!_  
Diedi di matto dentro di me, volevo urlare e saltare dalla gioia, ma non emisi un fiato e dopo qualche istante qualcosa si attivò nel mio cervello e fui ancora più contenta: Non può essere una coincidenza… _Giovedì è il mio compleanno…_


	10. Capitolo 10

_Non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi dei suoi appuntamenti dopo dieci secondi che li ha fissati, figuriamoci se sa del mio compleanno._ Era il pensiero fisso che avevo da quando Tony mi aveva invitata a teatro.  
   
Dopo essermi lavata e vestita, sbrigai tutte le faccende che avevo in sospeso. La mattinata, durante la quale stranamente non vidi Tony, passò in fretta. Lo vidi solo nel pomeriggio, sembrava parecchio di corsa. Senza nemmeno salutarmi disse “Pronta per le diciotto” e senza aspettare una mia risposta sparì nuovamente. _Ora sono totalmente convinta che sia stato un caso, non sa che è il mio compleanno._ Quel pensiero mi rattristò un pochino. _Oh piantala, hai un appuntamento con Tony Stark, l’uomo più bello del mondo, non posso essere triste!_  
Scacciando i brutti pensieri andai a preparami. Per fortuna questa volta non dovevo passare ore e ore girando negozi in cerca di un vestito: il vestito perfetto ce l’avevo già. Indossai il magnifico vestito nero che avevo comprato l’ultima volta, mi feci una riga di eyeliner argentato che richiamava i fili argentati sulla gonna e mi misi le scarpe con il tacco dello stesso colore. Ovviamente il rossetto rosso non poteva mancare, che infilai nella mia pochette nera.  
Scesi nella hall in perfetto orario, Tony non era ancora arrivato. Ero parecchio agitata, i minuti sembravano ore e Tony non si vedeva.  
Finalmente dopo un lunghissimo quarto d’ora arrivò. Avrei voluto dirgli qualcosa tipo “Le donne non si fanno mai aspettare”, ma quando i miei occhi videro la sua figura non riuscii a dir nulla. Era ancora più bello del solito, aveva uno smoking nero, camicia bianca e papillon nero. _Oh… mio… dio…_  
“Mi spiace di averti fatta aspettare, ho avuto un piccolo imprevisto”  
“Nessun… problema”  
“Ti sta benissimo quel vestito” disse sorridendo  
Arrossii istantaneamente “G-grazie” cercai di guardare altrove per non farmi vedere, ma si avvicinò e alzando leggermente il gomito mi fece segno di prenderlo a braccetto. Rossa in volto sorrisi e lo presi a braccetto.  
Dopo circa un’ora avevamo attraversato tutta la città in macchina. Posteggiò davanti ad un ristorante di lusso e entrammo.  
“Mr. Stark… Questo non è il teatro…”  
Mi guardò come per dire “non sono stupido” poi mi rispose “Prima ceniamo, forse mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo”  
 _Forse…_  
 _“_ E per favore smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo, chiamami Tony”  
Ci sedemmo al tavolo che aveva prenotato e iniziammo a guardare il menù. _Questo ristorante è davvero costoso!_ Non sapevamo cosa ordinare, così ci lasciammo consigliare dal cameriere.  
Tony era parecchio simpatico e insolitamente gentile. _Strano, non mi sento più agitata, mi trovo a mio agio in sua compagnia._ Lo avevo pensato troppo presto: dopo aver finito di mangiare il secondo i camerieri portarono una bottiglia di champagne e una torta enorme con un infinità di candeline. Tony tirò fuori il suo miglior sorriso e dandomi un bacio sulla guancia mi sussurrò “Buon compleanno”. In men che non si dica le mie guance diventarono rosse, sentivo il cuore battere fortissimo e come se non bastasse, tutti stavano guardando verso di noi. “Grazie Tony…”. Ero davvero felicissima, continuavo a sorridere. Spensi le candeline e mangiammo l’enorme torta. Era la più buona che avessi mai mangiato.  
“Dobbiamo andare o arriveremo tardi”  
   
Arrivammo davanti al teatro. “Allora hai intenzione di dirmi cosa vedremo?” chiesi  
“Il lago dei Cigni”  
“Tchaikovsky” dissi sorridendo “Mi piace”  
Aveva un sorriso compiaciuto, come per dire “lo so”.  
Andammo a sederci ai nostri posti e o spettacolo iniziò. Ero totalmente affascinata dalle ballerine, erano bravissime. Anche Tony guardava lo spettacolo affascinato e senza nemmeno che me ne accorgessi, le nostre mani erano l'una nell'altra. Sentii il pollice di Tony accarezzare dolcemente la mia mano e quando realizzai quel che stava accadendo si scatenò in me un turbinio di emozioni; come se sapesse quel che stava accadendo l’orchestra esegui un gran crescendo. Era strano, ma mi sentivo a mio agio, non volevo lasciare andare quella mano che avvolgeva la mia, anzi la strinsi di più quando la tensione creata dall’orchestra esplose. Chiusi gli occhi. Potevo sentire il sapore di quel momento perfetto. La mia mente era sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero. Lui era perfetto come sempre, portava il suo solito sguardo fiero seppur era teso, la sua mano tremava leggermente. Il mio cuore teneva il tempo della musica: quest’ultima stava accelerando sempre più e allo stesso modo il mio cuore batteva sempre più veloce. Ero totalmente persa nelle mie emozioni, finché tutta la tensione creatasi, risolse su due accordi finali. Dapprima non mi accorsi che il brano era concluso poiché gli accordi furono velocissimi. Rimasi un attimo a bocca aperta con il fiato sospeso, poi tutta la gente si alzò battendo le mani e così facemmo anche noi. L’applauso di Tony si interruppe quasi subito, anche se io me ne accorsi solo quando sentii il suo braccio sulla mia schiena e la sua mano stringere la mia spalla. Istantaneamente mi vennero brividi in tutto il corpo. Abbassai la testa per non fare vedere il colore rosso che aveva preso la mia faccia. Ero al settimo cielo, ero così felice che mi si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime che riuscii a stento a trattenere.  
Gli applausi terminarono e noi, come tutte le altre persone, uscimmo dal teatro dirigendoci verso la macchina. La sua mano lasciò la mia spalla solo per afferrare la maniglia del veicolo e, da vero gentiluomo, aprirla per me. Non riuscivo a guardarlo negli occhi, alzai leggermente lo sguardo. Vidi appena la sua bocca, aveva un sorriso diverso dal solito, era molto simile a quello che aveva quando costruiva le sue armature. Sembrava davvero felice.  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu molto breve; non scambiammo parole, ma canticchiammo i brani poco prima ascoltati.  
Non appena entrammo nel palazzo mi tolsi i tacchi, Tony li prese e afferrò anche la mia mano mettendola sotto il suo braccio e mi accompagnò a braccetto fino alla porta della mia camera. Mi girai posizionandomi di fronte a lui e per la prima volta in tutta la serata lo guardai negli occhi “Grazie per la serata” dissi con tanta timidezza molto imbarazzo.  
“Ehm non devi ringraziarmi…” fece una piccola pausa e si grattò la testa “Spero ti sia piaciuto davvero”  
“Sì, è stato tutto davvero grandioso” il sorriso sulla mia faccia cresceva sempre di più. _Cavolo è stato tutto perfetto…_  
Nessuno dei due parlava, l’aria era piena di tensione e imbarazzo. Se fossimo rimasti in silenzio per un altro secondo sarei morta “Beh allora… Buonanotte sign—“  
“Tony” interruppe la mia frase  
Sospirai e sorrisi “Buonanotte Tony… grazie ancora…”  
“Buonanotte…”  
Entrambi rimanemmo lì immobili come statue con gli sguardi persi nel vuoto. C’era stato abbastanza imbarazzo tra noi due, più di quanto potessi sopportare in una sola serata. Presi la stupida decisione di aprire la porta dietro di me e chiudermi dentro la mia stanza senza dire altro. In meno di un secondo mi tolsi il vestito, mi infilai il pigiama (con la camicia di Tony) e mi lanciai sul letto. _Se continua così uno di questi giorni non mi controllo più e gli salto addosso_. Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di riprendere il controllo di me stessa che sentii bussare alla porta. Perplessa andai ad aprire la porta. Naturalmente dall’altra parte della porta c’era Tony. “Qualcosa non va?” domandai un po’ preoccupata  
“Ho dimenticato una cosa” non appena finì la frase avvolse le sue braccia attorno al mio collo in un forte abbraccio. Una mano, posizionata sulla schiena, mi teneva saldamente contro di lui, mentre l’altra accarezzava dolcemente i miei capelli. La mia faccia era sprofondata nel suo petto, tenevo gli occhi chiusi e il cuore batteva all’impazzata. Feci un gran respiro assaporando il suo profumo, poi strinsi le mie braccia attorno alla sua schiena. Le gambe mi tremavano e il sangue scorreva velocissimo nel mio corpo. La testa mi girava, non riuscivo a pensare a nulla. Avevo i brividi dove le sue mani mi stavano toccando, ma ben presto si diffusero in tutto il corpo quando mi allontanò leggermente dal suo corpo per appoggiare la sua fonte sulla mia. Impiegai qualche istante per aprire gli occhi, quando lo feci vidi i suoi due grandi occhioni color nocciola a pochi centimetri da me. _Mio dio sono… così… grandi…_ Attimi infiniti separarono il perdersi a vicenda negli occhi dalla sua prossima mossa. Chiusi gli occhi nuovamente, non riuscivo a reggere la tensione. Cercai di rimanere il più composta possibile, finché sentii le sue labbra sulla mia guancia. Rimasero lì più del dovuto, poi schioccò un bacio e nell’orecchio mi sussurrò dolcemente “Buonanotte”. Io stavo morendo. Non avevo la forza di rispondere, né di andarmene, né di fare qualsiasi cosa. Avrei voluto baciarlo e se il mio corpo avesse risposto lo avrei certamente fatto, ma fu ancora una volta lui a rompere il silenzio “Perché non vieni su con me a bere qualcosa?”  
“Grazie, ma è tardi, preferirei andare a letto” _non posso rovinare la serata_  
“Dai! Ma è sabato!”  
“Veramente è giovedì…”  
“Va bene…” disse incurvando le labbra all’ingiù  
Mi girai per rientrare nella mia stanza, quando sentii nuovamente la sua voce: “Questi sono tuoi” disse con un sorrisetto sollevando in aria i miei tacchi.  
“Ah! Ehm… eh… sì…” riuscii a mala pena ad allungare la mano per prenderli  
“È piuttosto tardi, facciamo così: domani riposati, fai qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, ma niente lavoro”  
Il mio sguardo era ancora vuoto “…O-ok…”.  
Mi salutò ancora una volta sorridendo; io provai a sorridere, ma la mia faccia sembrava più quella di una marionetta assassina che di una persona sorridente.  
Tornai nella mia stanza maledicendomi in qualsiasi modo possibile e immaginabile. 


	11. Capitolo 11

Avrei voluto dormire fino a tardi, ma alle 8 spalancai gli occhi e non riuscii più a chiuderli, rimasi sdraiata per più di un'ora a pensare alla sera precedente. _Dannazione ho perso la mia occasione._ _Sono stata così stupida…_ Mi feci forza e scacciai quei brutti pensieri dalla mia testa. Smettila di piangerti addosso! _È ora di alzarsi!_ Tirai su la schiena, poi mi ricordai: _Ma ho la giornata libera…_ e con un gran tonfo lasciai ricadere la mia schiena sul letto. Non sapevo cosa farmene di una giornata libera, avrei voluto passarla con Tony, ma non potevo semplicemente andare da lui e chiedergli di passare una giornata con me. _Evidentemente non gli interesso, se avesse voluto baciarmi avrebbe potuto farlo benissimo ieri sera…_ _Basta! Devo trovarmi qualcosa da fare, la devo smettere di pensare a ieri sera!_ Finalmente trovai la forza di alzarmi dal letto, preparando la colazione nella piccola cucina che avevo nella mia stanza. La mia camera era alquanto piccola, ma c'era tutto il necessario. Sembrava più un corridoio che una stanza poiché era stretta e lunga. Entrando c'era un grande armadio sulla sinistra che nascondeva il mio letto. Sulla parete di destra, di fronte al letto, c'era una porta azzurra: il bagno, che in proporzione alla stanza era alquanto grande. Superata la porta azzurra c'era una piccola cucina e infine un tavolino quadrato si trovava contro la grande finestra in vetro che occupava tutta la parete, delimitando la fine della stanza. Almeno la vista era bella. Mi ci volle un po' ad abituarmi a quella camera, poi trovai davvero comodo avere tutto un solo locale, avevo tutto a portata di mano. _Fatta su misura per una sfaticata come me!_  
Finita la colazione mi lavai e mi vestii. Indossai i miei indumenti preferiti: una t-shirt a righe colorate con un piccolo taschino, degli shorts verdi e, ovviamente, la camicia di Tony. Il tempo fuori era perfetto per una passeggiata, ma non avevo voglia di andare in giro da sola. Decisi di fare un giro all’interno della torre, vivevo lì da un sacco di tempo e ancora non l’avevo visitata tutta, anzi avevo visto pochissime stanze.  
Feci in tempo a fare circa due passi fuori dalla mia stanza, che mi trovai faccia a faccia con Tony.  
“Buongiorno Mr. Stark”  
“Pensavo che avessi finalmente capito che il mio nome è Tony” ci fu un attimo di silenzio poiché io non risposi, poi riprese “Ad ogni modo, hai già trovato qualcosa da fare per passare il tuo giorno libero?”  
“Pensavo di—“ venni interrotta dal mio telefono che iniziò a squillare. Lo tirai fuori dalla tasca e lessi _numero privato_. Sapevo benissimo chi mi stava chiamando.  
“Pronto?”  
“ _Sono Natasha, allenamento allo SHIELD oggi pomeriggio”_ sentii dall’altra parte del telefono  
Aprii la bocca per rispondere, ma Tony mi strappò il telefono dalle mani, rispondendo al mio posto “Oggi pomeriggio non può, è impegnata” e riagganciò subito dopo. “È caduta la linea” mi disse porgendomi il telefono. Tutto quello mi aveva colto alla sprovvista. Iniziò ad agitare il telefono davanti ai miei occhi poiché non otteneva alcuna risposta da me. Le mie sopracciglia incurvate in un’espressione sconvolta tornarono quasi normali, ripresi il telefono e finalmente delle parole uscirono dalla mia bocca “Quindi quale sarebbe il mio impegno?”  
“Ovviamente se non hai già altro in da fare, vorrei mostrarti una cosa”  
In quel momento ero sia spaventata da quel che aveva in mente Tony, sia curiosa di scoprirlo “Per tua fortuna non ho niente di meglio da fare” dissi sorridendo.  
   
Salimmo fino all’ultimo piano della torre e poi uscimmo su quel che non saprei se chiamare tetto o terrazzo. C’erano due sdraio e un ombrellone vicino ad una piscina gonfiabile.  
Rimasi davvero colpita. _Quando e come ci è arrivata lì una piscina?!_  
“Ti va di fare un bagno?”  
“Non ho nemmeno un costume…”  
“Non preoccuparti, ho pensato anche quello” disse sollevando da terra una grande busta bianca “Scegli quello che più ti piace”  
 _Non ho idea di come abbia fatto, ma ha indovinato anche le mie misure…_ Erano davvero particolari i costumi che trovai nel sacchetto, scelsi il più semplice.  
Tornai sul terrazzo, dove c’era la vista più bella del mondo. Ovviamente non mi riferisco alla città che vedevo dall’alto, ma a Tony in costume. Stava aspettando me per entrare nella piscinetta alta poco più di un metro. Mi avvicinai e infilando una mano nell’acqua chiesi “È fredda?”.  
Quello che accadde dopo avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. “Non lo so” le sue braccia cinsero i miei fianchi dal dietro, sollevandomi con le gambe all’aria, “Dimmelo tu” disse lanciandomi in acqua.  
Riemersi urlando “Mioddio è gelata! Questa me la paghi!”  
Scoppiò a ridere, ma le sue risate durarono ben poco: iniziai a schizzargli l’acqua. Lui si precipitò dentro la piscina e iniziò a farmi il solletico nella speranza che smettessi di bagnarlo.  
   
Smettemmo di fare i bambini non appena fu ora di pranzo e, non so bene chi, ci portò da mangiare. Pizza e patatine fritte, con quello non sbagliava mai. Dopo aver pranzato prendemmo il sole sulle sdraio e poi tornammo in acqua a fare i bambini.  
Avrei voluto fermare il tempo, ero lì con Tony in costume, sentivo le sue mani sul mio corpo che mi facevano il solletico, il suono della sua risata era bellissimo, ma purtroppo quel pomeriggio passò fin troppo in fretta.  
Uscendo dalla piscinetta Tony mi mise una asciugamano sulle spalle e mi disse “Vai a lavarti e poi vieni da me per la cena”. Avrei potuto chiedere spiegazioni o fare un po’ la preziosa, ma non lo feci. Non volevo perdere tempo, volevo che fosse una sorpresa e soprattutto non volevo farmi convincere ad andare perché ero già convinta. Annuii con il capo e feci un enorme sorriso. Tony ridacchio leggermente e poi mi fece l’occhiolino, dopo di che corsi via  
   
Mentre facevo la doccia sentivo le spalle e la schiena bruciare. _Dannazione non ho messo la crema solare…_ Ero così eccitata che ci misi circa un’ora per fare la doccia. Continuavo a fantasticare mentre l’acqua scorreva sul mio corpo.  
Una volta asciugati i capelli andai davanti all’armadio. _Non voglio vestirmi troppo elegante, ma non voglio nemmeno andare in pigiama!_ Decisi di mettere una maglietta nera con il pizzo su tutta la schiena e degli shorts.  
Arrivai quasi di corsa nell’attico, trovai subito Tony che mi accolse esclamando “Finalmente!” poi mi condusse nella sua camera da letto. Le luci erano soffuse, c’erano centinaia di candele sui comodini. Sul letto vidi due vassoi con su la nostra cena. L’enorme televisione era acceso a basso volume. Rimasi senza parole.  
“Credi che ci siano troppe candele?”  
“…Direi di sì…”  
Ne spense qualcuna nascondendole nei cassetti dei comodini “Sdraiati dove preferisci”  
Consumammo la nostra cena guardando la televisione e facendo qualche battuta di tanto in tanto. Una volta liberato il letto dagli ormai inutili vassoi Tony allungò un braccio sulle mie spalle, io mi spostai leggermente mettendo la mia testa tra la sua spalla e il collo. Lo feci senza pensarci, come se fosse una cosa normale. Lui mi avvolse con l’altro braccio stringendomi più forte a sé.  
   
“Sono stufo della televisione, perché non mi racconti qualcosa tu?” la sua voce aveva un tono dolcissimo  
“Avrai sicuramente letto un file su di me, scommetto che sai già tutto. Sei tu Ironman, raccontami qualcosa tu”  
“Beh ecco se devo essere sincere ci sarebbe una cosa che vorrei dirti da tempo…” la sua voce si fece quasi un soffio  
Girai la testa rivolgendo a lui il mio sguardo curioso. Le sue dita avevano raggiuto il mio mento sostenendolo, il suo viso era a pochi centimetri dal mio. Il suo sguardo era penetrante e sincero e i suoi grandi occhi guardavano fissi i miei. Il suo iride color nocciola si era fatto piccolo piccolo per lasciare spazio alle pupille più dilatate che mai. Quegli attimi furono infiniti, poi in totale sincronia chiudemmo gli occhi e finalmente le nostre labbra si trovarono. Fu il bacio più bello e pieno di passione di sempre, le nostre lingue danzavano come una cosa sola.  
   
Quando il bacio finì non aprimmo bocca, rimanemmo abbracciati a coccolarci. Tony mi accarezzava dolcemente i capelli con una mano, con l’altra faceva dei piccoli cerchi sulla mia schiena. Di tanto in tanto di scambiavamo altri baci sul collo. In fine mi addormentai nell’unico posto in cui riuscivo a sentirmi protetta, al sicuro: le sue braccia.


	12. Capitolo 12

**Tony POV**

_Sin da quando era entrata nella mia vita, aveva sconvolto tutto._

_Da quando Pepper se ne era andata avevo cambiato un sacco di segretarie. Nessuna era come Pepper._

_Poi è arrivata lei._

_Ogni volta che la guardavo mi dimenticavo di tutto il resto. Nulla aveva più importanza. Era come se tutto quello successo con Pepper, tutto il dolore, non esisteva più. Non riuscivo a capire come fosse possibile, come lei riuscisse a farlo, ma soprattutto, la odiavo. Cercai disperatamente un motivo per licenziarla, ma non lo trovai. Riusciva sempre a esaudire tutte le mie richieste assurde, anzi faceva anche di meglio di quel che mi aspettassi._

_Sentivo qualcosa dentro di me, ma cercavo di reprimerlo, di negarlo e cacciarlo via._

_Un giorno la colsi in un brutto momento. Il mio modo di affrontare i brutti momenti è bere. Beh, in realtà bevo anche quando non è un brutto momento... Ad ogni modo, non pensavo reggesse così poco. Dopo appena un paio di bicchieri era ubriaca. Cercai di riportarla nella sua stanza per farla riposare, ma non aveva bisogno di dormire. Aveva bisogno di essere ascoltata. Di solito sono io quello che parla e che è sempre al centro dell'attenzione, ma in quella occasione la accolsi tra le mie braccia e ascoltai ogni sua parola. Passò la notte nel mio letto, accanto a me, ma ancora faticavo ad ammettere che mi faceva stare bene._

_Alle persone accanto a me succede sempre qualcosa, specialmente a quelle a cui tengo. Non posso rischiare che a lei succeda qualcosa... Decisi di chiedere allo SHIELD di allenarla, le loro spie sono niente male. Questa mi era sembrata un'ottima idea, almeno finché non ho visto che ad allenarla c'era Rogers... Non poteva rimanere Capitan Ghiacciolo per un altro po'?? Gelosia a parte, quella non fu la peggiore idea che ebbi. Imbucarsi a quella stupida festa fu la peggiore. Ero andato a letto con la moglie dell'architetto organizzatore della festa, volevo solo andare lì a mettermi un po' in mostra, ma la mia testardaggine mise in pericolo lei. Quando vidi quel pazzo maniaco toccarla tutto si fermò. Senza controllarmi scattai in piedi colpendolo. Stavo per chiamare l'armatura e farlo a pezzi, ma per fortuna non lo feci. Trovai la forza in me per fermarmi e in un attimo afferrai la sua mano e corsi fuori._

_Dovevo farmi perdonare per tutto quello che le avevo fatto passare. Dovevo anche farmi perdonare per quello che non avevo ancora fatto: avrei dovuto incontrare Bruce nel pomeriggio, dovevo farla allontanare il più possibile. Non è pericoloso, ma non si sa mai, non posso rischiare. Per farmi perdonare decisi di organizzare qualcosa di davvero speciale per il suo compleanno. Quando era ubriaca mi aveva confessato il suo amore per il teatro, così non appena furono disponibili i biglietti, li comprai proprio per il giorno del suo compleanno. Cercai anche il ristorante più lussuoso di tutta la città. Quasi tutto andò come doveva quella sera. Riuscii a non combinare pasticci, questo è già un gran traguardo, riuscii anche ad ammettere i miei sentimenti per lei. Aveva appena chiuso la porta dietro di sé quando avrei voluto dirglielo. Bussai per baciarla, stringerla tra le mie braccia, dirle tutto, ma non appena le mie braccia strinsero il suo corpo mi bloccai. Sentivo il suo profumo... Era dannatamente buono... Ma non riuscii a fare altro. Il grande genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo si era bloccato. Queste cose non succedono a me... Ma il modo in cui mi guardava lei... il suo sguardo... Nessuno mi aveva mai guardato così... A lei piace davvero quel che faccio, le piace guardarmi lavorare sulle mie armature... Lei è la prima..._

_Dovevo rimediare all'errore della sera prima. Dovevo farle sapere quel che provavo veramente._

_La mattina seguente mi alzai prestissimo, in realtà non andai proprio a dormire, rimasi in piedi tutta la notte a pensare. Alle prime luci dell'alba finalmente trovai un'idea. Volai a comprare una di quelle piscinette per i bambini, presi la più grande che trovai. Dovetti girare mezzo paese con l'armatura per trovare qualcosa che andasse bene, poiché i negozi in zona erano ancora tutti chiusi. Comprai diversi costumi per lei, poi tornai il più in fretta possibile per riempire d'acqua la piscina. Beh non era esattamente come le Hawaii, ma in questo momento non posso portarla lì..._

_Appena ebbi sistemato tutto andai a chiamarla._

_Ero proprio sul punto di chiederle di venire con me, quando il telefono le squillo. Le uniche parole che sentii furono "allenamento" e "SHIELD"._

_No._

_Nessuno mi rovinerà questa giornata._

_Non ci pensai su troppo, le presi il telefono dalle mani e posi fine a quella chiamata._

_Vedevo il suo sorriso crescere su suo viso e sentivo i sentimenti crescere in me. La sua felicità mi faceva stare bene. Non stavo più pensando a me stesso, stavo pensando alla sua felicità, non più alla mia._

_Finalmente arrivata la sera riuscii a dire o meglio fare, ciò che volevo da tempo: posizionai dolcemente le dita sotto il suo collo e in un momento le nostre labbra furono finalmente le une contro le altre. Fu una sensazione magnifica, finalmente potevo sentire le sue labbra morbidissime sulle mie. Tutto era perfetto... Era da tanto, troppo tempo che non mi sentivo bene..._

_E ora, averla qui tra le mie braccia, mo fa stare persino meglio..._


	13. Capitolo 13

Era ormai passata più di una settimana da quando io e Tony ci eravamo dati quel bacio. Dopo quello ce ne erano stati molti altri. Il mio lavoro non era cambiato molto, facevo le stesse cose, solo con molte più incursioni di Tony. Non pensavo fosse così dolce, arrivava improvvisamente e mi baciava, mi abbracciava. Nonostante ciò, non avevamo mai chiarito la nostra situazione e non eravamo mai stati in pubblico assieme; in più gli allenamenti allo SHIELD si erano misteriosamente interrotti. Pensai solamente che tutti gli agenti fossero in missione o avessero questioni più urgenti da sbrigare, non persi troppo tempo a pensarci. Non avevo alcun interesse nel chiedergli cosa fossimo, non avevo bisogno di etichettare la nostra situazione, stavo bene ed era l'unica cosa di cui mi importava. I suoi baci erano dolci, quando le sue labbra mi toccavano mi pareva di volare. Tony mi aveva fatto passare diverse serate speciali, io non avevo mai fatto niente per lui. Decisi che era arrivato il momento di farlo. Presi la testa tra le mie mani e inizia a pensare a qualcosa di davvero speciale.

Non so quanto tempo passò, ma improvvisamente sentii due forti braccia prendermi da dietro. Trasalii e quasi urlai. "Scusami dolcezza, non era mia intenzione quella di spaventarti" disse Tony baciandomi il collo

"Non ti ho sentito arrivare..." mi voltai e misi le braccia attorno al suo collo "Ero distratta" poi ci baciammo.

Mi guardò attentamente negli occhi, quasi come se volesse vedervi dentro "Va tutto bene? Qualcosa ti turba?"

"Va tutto alla grande" dissi con un gran sorriso "Stavo solo pensando, cosa ti andrebbe per pranzo?"

Pranzammo tranquillamente, dopodiché, quando rimasi nuovamente sola, cercai su internet quel che la città aveva da offrirmi. Una volta scartate le cose più banali, rimasero solo il circo, _Beh in fin dei conti è un bambino, sicuramente si divertirebbe molto_ ; e le terme. _Direi che queste ultime siano molto più romantiche... Vada per le terme!_ Fortunatamente non erano troppo costose, non avevo a disposizione molto denaro, ma quelle potevo permettermele. Controllai gli impegni di Tony nella speranza di trovarne uno senza troppi impegni. A quanto pare la fortuna era dalla mia parte: il giorno seguente non aveva alcun appuntamento. Prenotai le terme per il giorno dopo aggiungendo diversi massaggi e un sacco di trattamenti speciali, non avevo idea di cosa fossero ma sembravano davvero rilassanti. Ero super-eccitata e sarei voluta correre giù da Tony, ma non volevo rovinare la sorpresa Avevo un sacco di tempo e poco lavoro da fare, così decisi di iniziare a preparare la cena. Decisi di preparare il sushi, non ero una cuoca eccezionale, ma avevo abbastanza tempo per andare a comprarlo nel caso non fossi riuscita a prepararlo.

Controllai in cucina quali ingredienti mancavano per preparare la cena, poi uscii a comprare il pesce e le altre cose che servivano.

Impiegai più del doppio del tempo necessario per preparare il sushi, ma riuscii a terminare giusto in tempo per la cena. Ne assaggiai un pezzettino sperando che fosse mangiabile, poiché non avrei avuto tempo per uscire a comprarlo. Fortunatamente era buono. Ero davvero stupita di me stessa. Quel che non mi stupì era il caos che avevo lasciato in cucina, senza contare tutto il riso che avevo addosso. Riuscii a far sparire tutto prima dell'arrivo di Tony, che quando arrivò, mi salutò amorevolmente con un abbraccio e diversi baci.

Cenammo abbastanza in fretta, Tony era parecchio contento per quel che avevo preparato per lui, sapeva che non ero un'ottima cuoca. Seppur di buon umore, vedevo nei suoi occhi uno sguardo diverso dal solito, sembrava parecchio stanco e anche un po' preoccupato.

Appena finimmo di mangiare Tony si alzò "Vado giù in laboratorio" sembrava frustrato.

  
_Di solito non scende mai in laboratorio dopo cena..._ "Tony è tutto ok?"

"Certo, devo solo finire di apportare qualche modifica a una delle mie armature..."

Afferrai la sua mano e portai l'altra al suo viso, accarezzando dolcemente la sua guancia "Sei troppo stressato" dissi dolcemente "Niente lavoro per sta sera, in più domani dobbiamo alzarci presto"

"Dobbiamo?" aggrottò le sopracciglia

Sorrisi e lo baciai

"Ho per caso dimenticato qualcosa? Cosa dobbiamo fare domani?" chiese impaziente

Risi "Non hai dimenticato nulla, domani vedrai, è una sorpresa"

Mi baciò nuovamente, "Andiamo a sdraiarci" dissi tirandolo per un braccio.

Ci sdraiammo sul divano con la televisione accesa, Tony si versò il suo solito drink. Io mi sedetti tra le sue gambe, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. Una delle sue mani mi accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, mentre il suo braccio mi cingeva, mi teneva salda a sé. Mi sentivo protetta. Riuscivo a sentire il battito del suo cuore, il suono più bello del mondo, secondo solo alla sua voce. Vedevo la luce azzurra del reattore trapassare debole dalla maglietta. Presto mi addormentai con il sorriso sulle labbra. Poco dopo Tony mi prese in braccio e mi portò a letto, si sdraiò di fianco a me e mi abbracciò nuovamente.

La mattina seguente mi svegliai sentendo il buon odore del caffè appena fatto "Buongiorno dolcezza" disse Tony prima di darmi un bacio sulla guancia. Aprii gli occhi e vidi che mi stava porgendo un vassoio stracolmo di cibo "Ti ho portato la colazione, non avevo idea di cosa volessi, così ho portato un po' di tutto"

  
_Credo abbia portato tutto quello che ha trovato in cucina._ Sorrisi "Grazie Tony, non dovevi" lo baciai.

"Allora? Dove dobbiamo andare?"

"Preparati e lo vedrai"

Sorridemmo entrambi, poi ci perdemmo in un bacio passionale.

Mentre lasciavamo l'edificio Tony estrasse dalla tasca le chiavi della macchina, lo fermai "Quelle non servono, andiamo a piedi"

Sorrise e mi prese per mano "Sono davvero curioso".

Ero davvero felice, stava andando tutto alla grande. Avevo Tony con me e finalmente sarei riuscita a fargli una sorpresa. Sentivo il mio cuore battere all'impazzata. _Speriamo che gli piaccia..._  


Camminavano mano nella mano per la città, era la prima volta che lasciavamo l'edificio assieme. Tony era alquanto famoso, tutti lo riconoscevano, parecchie persone ci facevano foto per strada. Immagino che la notizia che Tony Stark fosse in giro con una ragazza si sparse in fretta. Sempre più persone accoerevano per strada. "So che fanno bene al tuo ego, ma non ti da fastidio vedere questa gente che ti rincorre per strada?"

"Devo ammettere che essere riconosciuto per strada è una gran bella cosa, ma in questo momento preferirei non ci fosse tutta questa gente..."

Ci fermammo quando vedemmo una massa di giornalisti dall'altra parte della strada. L'edificio delle terme era nascosto da quella massa di persone, se non fosse stato per l'insegna mastodontica non l'avrei nemmeno visto. "Saremmo arrivati..." dissi insicura

"Le terme?" Disse con un sorriso "idea grandiosa" mi diede un bacio.

Pessima idea. I giornalisti riconobbero Tony e in un attimo attraversano la strada e ci furono addosso.

"Non fare e non dire niente" disse arrabbiato Tony, mentre mi cingeva con un braccio il petto tirandomi stretta a sè. I giornalisti ci accerchiarono, non riuscivo a vedere nulla, il cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata, ma non più per felicità, avevo paura. Mi mancava l'aria, Tony mi teneva davanti a sè spingendomi, ma i giornalisti non si spostavano. Vedevo continui flash provenire da tutte le parti, udivo incessanti domande e Tony urlare.

La testa iniziò a girarmi, le parole dei giornalisti si fecero confuse, sentii le gambe cedere e le forze abbandonarmi. Strinsi forte il braccio di Tony e mi voltai cercando disperatamente il suo sguardo, ma non lo trovai. Cercai di urlare, ma nulla uscì dalla mia bocca. In un istante tutto si fece nero...


	15. Capitolo 15

Passata la notte, Tony mi sveglió alla prime luci dell'alba portandomi la colazione "Coraggio alzati, abbiamo tanto da fare" era teso e preoccupato, non era dolce come al solito. Ebbi appena il tempo di aprire gli occhi per vederlo abbandonare la stanza.

"È devi riprendere gli allenamenti allo SHIELD, ma non con quel bell'imbusto" sentii urlare da poco lontano.

  
_È impazzito. Temevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo..._ Mi misi seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto, iniziando a mangiare la colazione.

"Non sei ancora pronta?" Sobbalzai udendo la voce di Tony poiché non lo avevo sentito entrare nella stanza. Senza aprire bocca mi alzai andando verso di lui. Misi dolcemente le mie mani sulle sue sue guance costringendolo a guardarmi negli occhi "Tony" dissi candidamente guardando nei suoi preoccupati occhi "Sono qui e sto bene, abbiamo un sacco di tempo per fare tutto quanto" le mie labbra incontrarono le sue in un bacio pieno di sentimenti, poi lasciò cadere la sua testa sulla mia spalla. Istantaneamente le mie braccia cinsero il suo corpo. Sentii le sue labbra muoversi contro il mio collo, ma la sua voce fu troppo bassa per essere da me udita. "Tony va tutto bene"

"Ti proteggerò..." questa volta la sua voce raggiunse appena il mio orecchio

"Lo so"

Scesi in laboratorio, Tony iniziò subito senza perdere tempo a prendere le mie misure per costruire l'armatura. Era più serio del solito e stranamente silenzioso. Non mi lasciava nemmeno aiutare, così decisi di rompere quel silenzio "Mmm... Quindi... con chi dovrei allenarmi allo SHIELD?"

"Ancora non lo so" rispose senza nemmeno rivolgere a me il suo sguardo "Appena abbiamo finito qui chiamo Coulson"

"Mi piacerebbe imparare ad usare l'arco"

Finalmente la sua attenzione fu rivolta a me "Davvero?" disse con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Annuii sorridendo leggermente e in men che non si dica la sua attenzione tornò sul suo lavoro.

Passai qualche minuto a reggermi la testa con le mani e i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo enorme sul quale Tony stava lavorando. _Sono così inutile..._ Alzai la testa per dire qualcosa, ma dimenticai ogni cosa quando il mio sguardo si posò su di lui. Ancora una volta vidi in lui tutta la sua passione in quel che stava facendo, era anche più bello dell'ultima volta. Non riuscivo a pensare a nulla, me ne stavo lì a bocca aperta, era come se tutto stesse andando al rallentatore.

"Piccola? Hai sentito quel che ho detto? Ti senti bene?" i suoi occhi sbarrati guardavano profondamente i miei come se volessero guardare oltre.

Sobbalzai lievemente "Sì, scusa ero assorta nei miei pensieri" gli diedi un bacio rassicurante "Cosa devo fare?" dissi sorridendo.

Nei suoi occhi tornò la sua solita sicurezza "Poiché sei molto più piccola rispetto a me, bisogna rifare tutti i calcoli per—"

Smisi nuovamente di ascoltarlo. _Mio dio è bellissimo..._  


"Puoi aiutarmi, giusto?"

"Certamente amore" risposi sicura. Un sorriso sincero comparve sulle labbra di Tony, ma era diverso dal solito. Prima che potessi chiedergli perché stava sorridendo in quel modo realizzai che lo avevo sempre e solo chiamato "Tony", quella era la prima volta che lo chiamavo con un nomignolo. Il genio si avvicinò a me, mi sussurrò nell'orecchio "Grazie" e mi diede un bacio sul collo. Sentii i brividi scendere giù per tutta la spina dorsale.

Lavorammo tutto il pomeriggio intensamente, eravamo così concentrati che entrambi ci scordammo di mangiare. Nel laboratorio, poiché sotterraneo, non erano presenti finestre. A causa dell'assenza di finestre non notammo il sole calare lentamente dietro i palazzi della città. Fu solo quando vidi di sfuggita con la coda dell'occhio l'orologio che realizzai che era tardi. "Tony è ora di cena e noi non abbiamo ancora pranzato!" urlai facendolo sobbalzare.

Tony imprecò, poi dopo una breve pausa si morse il labbro inferiore e continuò "Inizia ad andare, io ti raggiungo".

Sapevo perfettamente cosa significava realmente. Presi la sua mano nella mia "No," iniziai a tirarlo verso la porta "Abbiamo fatto abbastanza per oggi". Con mio grande stupore, non fece storie e iniziò a camminare di fianco a me spegnendo le luci del laboratorio.

Mangiammo sushi per cena, ovviamente ordinato al telefono e consegnato a casa nostra in meno di dieci minuti.

Restammo sdraiati sul divano di pelle a guardare un film in televisione. C'erano un uomo e una donna con una bambina che correvano felici sulla spiaggia. "Non vedo l'ora che arrivi l'estate..." pensai ad alta voce, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Tony inclinò leggermente la testa, guardandomi incuriosito. Continuai "Mi piacerebbe davvero un sacco andare con te al mare, nuotare insieme, fare castelli di sabbia..."

"Sarebbe una bellissima idea" fu solo in quel momento che realizzai di aver detto tutto ad alta voce "Chi ha detto che dobbiamo aspetta l'estate?"

"C'è un sacco di lavoro da fare qui"

"E ci sono un sacco di persone strapagate che lavorano qui, tu fai il lavoro per loro"

"Non è così lontana l'estate..."

Tony rispose con un piccolo "Mh".

_Non mi sarei mai aspettata di vedere Tony così dolce e preoccupato per qualcuno, è così diverso dal solito... In realtà nessuno ha mai visto Tony Stark innamorato, quindi chi poteva sapere come sarebbe stato realmente?_

Mi addormentai con l'immagine di me e Tony sulla spiaggia...

La mattina dopo mi svegliai nel letto, allungai il braccio, ma sentii solo il letto freddo sotto la mia mano. _Strano... Dove sarà andato?_ Aprii gli occhi e vidi una montagna di vestiti lanciata con noncuranza ai piedi del letto. Mi alzai alla ricerca di spiegazioni. Incrociai Tony appena fuori dalla porta con una valigia "Tony? ...Cosa sta succedendo?" chiesi non sicura di voler sapere la risposta

"Vestiti, stiamo partendo. La tua valigia è già sul jet"

  
_Partendo? Valigia? Jet?_ Fui colta alla sprovvista da quella risposta, avrei voluto fare mille domande, ma rimasi bloccata e lui se ne andò.

Mi lavai e mi vestii di corsa, volevo delle risposte. Una volta pronta, salii sul tetto e entrai nell'enorme veicolo posteggiato. Dentro trovai il miliardario seduto su una poltrona in pelle nera. "E così tu hai un jet..."

Il genio sorrise e mi allungo una mano facendo segno di sedermi di fianco a lui "Tony dove stiamo andando?"

"Al mare" rispose pronto

"Saremmo potuti arrivarci con, quanto, un'ora di macchina?"

"Dubito che si possa arrivare in macchina..."

"Tony dove stiamo andando?" chiesi nuovamente

"Lo scoprirai" disse baciandomi dolcemente la fronte, poi fece segno al pilota di partire.


	16. Capitolo 16

Con il cuore che mi batteva all'impazzata continuavo a guardare fuori dal piccolo finestrino circolare cercando di capire quale sarebbe stata la nostra destinazione. Vedevo passare a gran velocità sotto di noi la costa, ma con le mie scarse abilità in geografia, non riuscivo a capire nemmeno in quale direzione stessimo andando.

_Nord? Nono dev'essere sud! ...o forse ovest..._

Avevo gli occhi incollati al finestrino da poco più di tre ore, quando il pilota iniziò la discesa. "Finalmente!" urlai svegliando Tony che si era addormentato.

Appena atterrati corsi fuori dal jet, mi aspettavo di vedere tanto cemento, ma non eravamo atterrati all'aeroporto. Eravamo in uno spiazzo in mezzo al verde, riuscivo a vedere solo alberi, ero parecchio confusa. Tony arrivò dietro di me, abbracciandomi dal dietro. Sentii i brividi in tutto il corpo quando mi sussurrò nell'orecchio "Benvenuta a Cuba".

Sentivo il mio corpo tremare, ero così felice. Mi voltai verso di lui e presi il suo viso tra le mie mani "Oh mio dio! Cuba??", tra un bacio e l'altro continuai "Grazie Tony"

"Non devi ringraziarmi" disse interrompendo i miei baci "Andiamo, il nostro albergo è poco distante da qui"

"Non pensavo che Cuba fosse esattamente..." feci una piccola pausa in cerca delle parole "Beh nel tuo _'stile'_ "

"Non lo è, ma pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuta".

Le sue parole mi riempirono di gioia, ma non riuscii a rispondere: in un attimo avevamo finito di percorrere un piccolo sentiero tra gli alberi e ci trovammo davanti alla reception del nostro albergo. Subito ci vennero incontro dei fattorini per prendere i nostri bagagli e condurci al nostro alloggio.

Ovviamente era un albergo di lusso, a cinque stelle, ma non una di quelle grandi costruzioni in cemento, erano diverse casette, ben distanti le une dalle altre, totalmente circondate da palme. Non tutte le casette erano tra le palme, non erano nemmeno sulla terra ferma. Seguimmo i due giovani fattorini su un ponticello di legno che conduceva a diverse casette sul mare. Erano fatte come delle vere e proprie palafitte: completamente in legno, con il tetto a spiovente in canne di bambo. Ero senza parole. Non ero abituata a tutto quel lusso e quando finalmente entrammo nella nostra abitazione e fummo finalmente soli avrei voluto urlare. Avrei davvero voluto farlo, se solo ci fossi riuscita. Mi lanciai sul letto e feci segno al miliardario di raggiungermi. Mi accoccolai tra le sue braccia "Amore è... è davvero tutto magnifico" avrei voluto esprimere tutte le emozioni che provavo in quel momento, ma non riuscivo né a pensare né a parlare. Le lacrime minacciavano di scendere, sentivo le farfalle nello stomaco e mi sentivo più forte che mai. Feci un respiro profondo e il suo profumo riempì le mie narici. Le sue braccia mi davano coraggio e sicurezza, avrei voluto fermare il tempo, in quell'istante in cui tutto era perfetto, avrei voluto che fosse durato di più per capire quel che mi stava accadendo, quel che stavo provando veramente.

Tony mi strinse forte e mi diede un bacio sulla tempia sussurrando "Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa".

Prima di uscire mi cambiai, i miei indumenti erano troppo pesanti per quel clima. Aprii la valigia e presi un vestitino bianco a fiori.

Andammo a mangiare poco lontano dal nostro lussuoso alloggio. Ci fermammo in un piccolo ristorantino a mangiare pesce alla griglia.

Finito il pranzo iniziammo a passeggiare per le strade dell'Avana. Entrammo in un negozietto gestito da un signore anziano. Tony comprò un cappello di paglia e io presi un braccialetto verde.

Non riuscimmo a passeggiare a lungo, poiché fummo sorpresi da un tipico temporale estivo. Iniziammo a correre mano nella mano in cerca di un riparo. Tony mi mise in testa il suo cappello per ripararmi, il cappello non fece molto, ma il suo gesto così dolce mi fece sciogliere.

Finalmente trovammo riparo in un bar. All'interno vi erano due musicisti e due attori che intrattenevano il pubblico. Ridemmo molto e ascoltammo della buona musica tipica del posto; poi Tony guardò l'orologio e poi diresse il suo sguardo fuori "Il tempo è migliorato, andiamo prima che riprenda a piovere" e mi allungò la sua mano così che potessi afferrarla.

Per fortuna per il resto della serata non cadde nemmeno una goccia di pioggia.

Tornammo al nostro alloggio.

Mentre l'acqua dalla lussuosa doccia mi scorreva addosso, sentii la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi, ma non gli diedi troppo peso. Continuavo a pensare a come avrei potuto ringraziare Tony, aveva organizzato tutto quello per me e con tutti i soldi che aveva speso, seppur quelli non erano un problema per lui, sentivo che un semplice "grazie" non era abbastanza. Non avrei mai voluto abbandonare la doccia, fuori il clima era afoso e secco, ma sentii nuovamente la porta d'ingresso, così mi decisi ad uscire. Mi avvolsi un asciugamano attorno al corpo e uno attorno ai capelli a mo' di turbante e uscii dal bagno. Vidi subito Tony che camminava ansiosamente avanti e in dietro e controllava impaziente l'orologio; appena sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi si girò di scatto verso di me. Mi sorriso senza dire niente, ma sapevo che avrebbe voluto urlarmi "Sbrigati!". Fu solo quando mi diressi verso la valigia per prendere i vestiti che notai com'era vestito lui: aveva una giacca blu sopra una camicia a quadrettini bianchi e neri e una cravatta nera. _Wow è... è bellissimo..._ Rimasi un attimo a fissare i vestiti nella valigia, poi pensai _dev'essere una serata importante se si è vestito così e se è così ansioso, non pensavo nemmeno ci fosse qualcosa capace di agitarlo in questo modo._ Scelsi finalmente un abitino bianco e, quando lo ebbi indossato, andai da Tony "Scusa se ci ho messo tanto" dissi dolcemente baciandolo.

"Non preoccuparti" rispose piano.

Camminammo per cinque minuti prima di essere in grado di vedere la spiaggia deserta. Il sole era quasi del tutto tramontato, solo una piccola porte era ancora visibile, illuminava il mare facendolo apparire rossastro. La leggera brezza del mare rinfrescava il clima secco, mi tolsi le scarpe e lasciai sprofondare i miei piedi nella sabbia bianca. "Hai scelto un posto ben appartato"

"Non volevo essere interrotto" disse stringendomi a sé "Vieni".

Un gruppo di palme poco distante da noi nascondeva un divanetto di vimini con dei cuscini bianchi e un tavolino coperti da una costruzione in legno bianco. Ad illuminare quella splendida costruzione c'erano decine di candele profumate alla vaniglia. Ero senza parole. Non sapevo cosa dire o fare. Nessuno mi aveva mai trattata così prima. Senza accorgermene iniziai a trattenere il respiro e il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata. Riuscivo a trattenere a stento le lacrime. Tony posizionò le sue mani sui miei fianchi e baciandomi sul collo sussurrò "Ti piace?"

Non volevo guardarlo in faccia. Mi sentivo stupida, lui organizzava tutto quello per me e io piangevo? "Tony... è tutto... perfetto" dissi con la voce che mi tremava "È davvero magnifico" sussurrai.

Ci sedemmo sul divanetto e iniziamo a cenare al chiaro di luna, ero davvero tutto perfetto: la vista era magnifica, il venticello del mare mitigava il clima, il cibo era delizioso e soprattutto eravamo soli. Io e Tony.

Avevo paura che qualcosa o qualcuno avrebbe potuto distruggere quel momento, così senza indugiare iniziai a parlare, volevo dirgli ciò che realmente provavo. "Tony" iniziai decisa "Tutto quello che stai facendo per me... Sono davvero felicissima, è tutto perfetto e-" mise l'indice sulle mia labbra impedendomi di parlare

"Piccola non voglio che tu mi ringrazi, lo faccio solo perché voglio vederti felice e perché..." con due dita spinse all'insù il mio mento constringendomi a guardarlo nei suoi occhi, sinceri e pieni di sentimento, riprese "Io... ti amo"

Senza accorgermene le lacrime iniziarono ad uscire dai miei occhi, quel che provai in quel momento è indescrivibile, mi sentivo leggera e indistruttibile. Mi ci volle qualche attimo per riprendermi, poi sempre con le lacrime agli occhi riuscii a parlare "Tony ti amo" strinsi le braccia attorno a lui e lasciai cadere la tesa sulla sua spalla. Lui con una mano mi strinse a sé e con l'altra mi accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.

Sentivo il suo cuore battere fortissimo, proprio come il mio.


	17. Capitolo 17

La mattina seguente fui svegliata da un raggio di sole che penetrava da una grande finestra posta di fronte al nostro letto. La vista fuori era stupenda, il mare sembrava surreale, aveva tutte le tonalità di azzurro ed era così limpida l'acqua che si vedevano tutti i pesci.

Fuori la temperatura sarà stata attorno ai 40°, _Sia benedetta l'aria condizionata_ , pensai.

Iniziai ad accarezzare dolcemente il petto di Tony, attorno al reattore Arc che emetteva una flebile luce azzurra, fino ad arrivare a collo. Sentii la sua mano stringersi contro la mia schiena, poi si voltò sul lato "Buongiorno principessa"

Risposi con un bacio

"Hai dormito bene?"

"Divinamente" sorrisi "Allora, qual è il programma di oggi?"

"Oggi faremo tutto quello che vuoi"

"Mi piace" dissi ridacchiando "Possiamo visitare la città?"

"Certamente" rispose avvolgendomi in un abbraccio e riempendomi di baci.

Visitammo la città vecchia, era come un vero e proprio museo a cielo aperto. Le case con colori accesi creavano contrasto tra di loro, era come se la città stesse sorridendo. Le macchine d'epoca che si potevano trovare ad ogni angolo della città trasmettevano la stessa vitalità delle case, ma al tempo stesso, trasmettevano nostalgia.

Più il tempo passava, più il sole cresceva alto nel cielo e più la temperatura aumentava. Eravamo entrambi sfiniti, non tanto per quanto avevamo camminato, ma più per il sole che batteva sulle nostre teste.

"Tra poco ci scioglieremo"

Risi fin troppo alla sua affermazione "Potremmo andare in spiaggia" proposi

"Questa mi sembra un'ottima idea". Si voltò pronto a fermare il primo taxi che fosse passato di lì, per farci riportare al nostro alloggio.

Ci infilammo il costume in fretta e furia impazienti di farci un bagno rinfrescante. Quando aprii la valigia e trovai subito diversi costumi fui davvero sorpresa, ero certa che Tony si sarebbe dimenticato di mettere qualcosa nella mia valigia, invece fino ad ora aveva fatto tutto alla perfezione.

In pochi minuti arrivammo alla spiaggia dove eravamo stati la sera precedente. Quella spiaggia caraibica era immensa, potevo scorgere delle persone solo a qualche chilometro da noi, almeno penso fossero persone, riuscivo a vedere solo dei puntini in lontananza.

Abbandonammo borse e asciugamani sulla spiaggia deserta e non appena alzai la testa e incrociai lo sguardo di Tony capii subito le sue intenzioni: voleva prendermi e buttarmi in acqua. _Non succederà_. Iniziai subito a correre verso il mare e Tony dietro di me. Sfortunatamente Tony era più veloce di me; arrivai appena sulla riva quando lui mi prese da dietro e mi buttò in acqua. Istantaneamente riemersi urlando "MIODDIO L'ACQUA È GELATA!" Tony scoppiò a ridere "Non riderei tanto se fossi in te" e così dicendo lo colsi alla sprovvista saltandogli addosso e facendo andare sott'acqua entrambi. Tirammo fuori dall'acqua solo la testa, ridendo ancora più di prima. Eravamo dei veri e propri bambini di cinque anni. Nuotammo a lungo e osservammo tutti i pesci colorati che passavano sotto di noi. Rimanemmo seduti sulla riva, l'acqua era troppo bella per starle lontano, così come lo era Tony. Non era la prima volta che lo vedevo in costume, ma era uno spettacolo bellissimo tra i suoi pettorali e i suoi capelli bagnati tirati all'indietro...

Quando il sole iniziò a calare tornammo a prendere i nostri asciugamani per asciugarci, Tony prese il suo telefono dall'unica borsa che avevamo portato per controllare l'ora. "Merda"

Mi voltai con aria interrogativa e anche un po' preoccupata "Che succede?"

"Sette chiamate perse da Fury" disse seccato.

Proprio in quel momento il suo telefono squillò. "Parli del diavolo..." disse più rivolto al telefono che a me "Scusami devo rispondere..."

"Certo non preoccuparti dissi sorridendo"

Mentre si allontanava l'unica cosa che riuscii ad udire fu "Sono impegnato. Che vuoi?"

Rimasi seduta per terra avvolta nell'asciugamano, mentre il genio faceva la sua telefonata. Ci volle più tempo di quel che pensassi affinché la chiamata finisse. Sentivo Tony parlare ad alta voce in tono irritato, ma non riuscivo a capire quel che diceva.

Quando finalmente la chiamata si concluse Tony tornò da me, scuro in volto, e in silenzio si sedette di fianco a me, abbracciandomi e sospirando tra i miei capelli.

"Cosa succede Tony?" chiesi dolcemente

"Fury mi vuole indietro, ha una missione per me..."

"Quando?"

"Domani mattina..."

"Abbiamo ancora una notte" gli diedi un bacio rassicurante sulla fronte e gli porsi una mano facendo segno di alzarsi quando fui in piedi. Il suo sorriso tornò sulle sue labbra quando prese la mia mano. Insieme tornammo al nostro alloggio, pronti a spendere la nostra ultima serata sulla magnifica isola caraibica.

Non sarai mai voluta andare via da lì, era tutto perfetto. Tony era più dolce del solito, io mi sentivo in paradiso e potevamo passeggiare in tutta tranquillità senza essere fermati ogni mezzo metro da un fan o un giornalista. _Nulla è per sempre..._ pensai tristemente, ma mandai subito via quei pensieri, non ero disposta a spendere la nostra ultima serata in quel paradiso a deprimermi.

Senza badare troppo a come eravamo vestiti, ci lavammo e infilammo la prima cosa a portata di mano. Non avevamo progetti per la sera, così optammo per andare al locale del nostro albergo. Si trovava vicino all'enorme piscina che circondava tutto il perimetro dell'albergo. C'erano un sacco di persone che ordinavano drink e li sorseggiavano seduti su dei divanetti. Ricordava vagamente una discoteca, con le luci soffuse e colorate, con la differenza che la musica non era altissima ed era tutt'altro genere.

Come tutte le altre persone ordinammo da bere e da mangiare. Ero sul punto di ringraziare Tony e dirgli quanto questa vacanza fosse stata importante e bellissima per me, che proprio in quel momento l'atmosfera cambiò radicalmente. Da locale sofisticato si trasformò in un locale tipico del luogo: le luci colorate si spensero e furono sostituite da luci forti, arrivarono ballerini e musicisti, che tiravano verso di loro la gente per farla ballare. Ovviamente non potevamo rimanere in disparte, ci lasciammo trascinare.

Quando tornammo in camera non era tanto tardi, ma prima che potessi essere interrotta ancora trascinai Tony sul letto e iniziai "Amore questa è stata la miglior vacanza di tutta la mia vita, davvero. È stato tutto perfetto, tu lo sei... ti amo..."

"Anche io ti amo" fece una piccola pausa e mi strinse in un abbraccio "Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto"

"Peccato che non abbiamo avuto tempo per provare la vasca idromassaggio" dissi ridacchiando

"Abbiamo ancora tempo per quello" appena ebbe finito di sussurrarlo, si alzò e mi tirò per un braccio verso la vasca.


	18. Capitolo 18

Ancora una volta ero sul jet, guardavo fuori dal piccolo finestrino circolare, solo che questa volta eravamo diretti verso casa. Un po’ mi dispiaceva tornare, avevamo passato poco tempo fuori, però tutto era perfetto, non avrei mai voluto rovinarlo.  
Non appena atterrammo sulla Stark Tower, Tony mi diede un dolcissimo bacio sulla fronte “Tony torna preso” feci una piccola pausa e continuai sorridendo “Abbiamo un’armatura da finire”  
Sorrise “Non preoccuparti”  
“Stai attento…” dissi con una punta di preoccupazione  
Tenendo le mani strette sulle mie spalle mi guardò dritta negli occhi e con tono fermo disse “Hey è con IronMan che stai parlando” poi mi strinse forte a sé e ridemmo insieme.  
Subito dopo entrò nella sua armatura e in un attimo lo vidi volare via nel cielo.  
 _Non ho motivo di preoccuparmi, non è la prima missione della SHIELD a cui prende parte, inoltre ha ragione, lui è IronMan._ Scrollandomi le preoccupazioni di dosso entrai nella torre diretta nel mio “studio”, dove sapevo che avrei trovato tutto il lavoro arretrato che nessuno aveva svolto. Ovviamente così fu, sulla scrivania c’erano un sacco di buste sparse, come se qualcuno le avesse lanciate con noncuranza, di fianco alla scrivania c’erano delle scatole di cartone. _Che dovrei farci con quelle?_ Sospirai _Beh, da qualche parte devo pur iniziare…_ mi accomodai sulla sedia e iniziai a smistare la posta. _Ci sono un sacco di persone strapagate per non fare niente in questo palazzo, possibile che nessuno abbia avuto cinque minuti per controllare almeno la posta?!_ In quel momento avrei voluto tirare su il telefono e licenziare tutti.  
Per controllare la posta mi ci vollero più di due ore, in realtà non erano così tante, ma i miei pensieri continuavano a tornare su Tony e io continuavo a mettere le buste nel posto sbagliato. Fui costretta a ricontrollare fin troppe volte. Finito con la posta non ebbi nemmeno il coraggio di aprire le scatole che si trovavano sul pavimento. Ero troppo preoccupata, non potevo negarlo, e non volevo rischiare di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.  
 _Vorrei almeno sapere dove si trova in questo momento… Con lo SHIELD non si può mai sapere, potrebbe anche trovarsi a Sokovia a combattere contro un esercito di robot… Ok, basta pensare, ho bisogno di distrarmi._ Decisi di scendere nel laboratorio per continuare a lavorare sull’armatura. Non fu una grande idea, non resistetti nemmeno venti minuti in quel laboratorio. _Forse… forse potrei provare a guarda un film…_ Tornai ai piani superiori, entrai nella camera che io e Tony condividevamo, accesi il portatile collegato all’enorme televisore e feci partire la mia serie preferita. Quel letto senza Tony mi sembrava fin troppo freddo e grande. Non stavo ascoltando nemmeno una parola proveniente dalla televisione; ero troppo agitata per rimanere sdraiata sul un letto da sola. Finalmente la miglior idea che mi fosse mai venuta durante tutta quella giornata apparve nella mia mente. Scesi per l’ennesima volta, questa volta ero diretta nella palestra situata appena sopra il grande laboratorio. Misi dei pantaloncini e una maglietta bianca e iniziai a correre sul tapis roulant. Continuavo a controllare il telefono nella speranza di trovare qualche messaggio da parte di Tony, ma niente. Dopo circa venti minuti scesi dal tapis roulant, fortunatamente ero riuscita a scaricare un po’ della tensione. Senza nemmeno fermarmi un attimo per prendere fiato, mi infiali due guantoni e iniziai a prendere a pugni il sacco bianco e rosso appeso al centro della palestra. In pochissimo tempo, non solo prendere a pugni il sacco mi lasciò senza forze, ma riuscì anche a calmarmi quasi totalmente. Lasciai i guantoni in palestra e mi diressi verso il bagno per fare una doccia. Rimasi pochissimo sotto la doccia, mi asciugai in fretta e furia e controllai nuovamente il telefono. Ancora niente. _Si è fatto tardi… sarà meglio che mangi qualcosa e che vada a letto…_ Raccolsi le ultime forze e andai in cucina. Iniziai ad aprire svogliatamente le antine dei mobili e il frigorifero. Ero troppo stanca per cucinare, in più non avevo fame. Presi della frutta e la frullai con del gelato, in seguito andai a stendermi sul divano con un libro in mano. Sentivo le palpebre pesanti e continuavo a rileggere la stessa frase del libro senza comprenderne il significato. _Forse è meglio che vada a letto._ Allungai la mano in cerca del telefono che esattamente in quel momento iniziò a suonare.  
“Tony!” esclamai senza lasciargli il tempo di parlare “Dove sei?”  
“Ascolta, stanno arrivando degli agenti dello SHIELD a prenderti, vai con loro”  
“Cosa? Perché? Va tutto bene?” sentivo un gran rumore di sottofondo  
“Sì, non preoccuparti… semplicemente va con loro”  
“Tony io—“ la linea cadde. Sono certa che si fossero messi d’accordo, poiché proprio in quel momento JARVIS mi notificò l’arrivo di Steve. Dopo quella chiamata il sonno mi era passato del tutto e l’ansia e la paura che ero riuscita a mandar via stavano prendendo il sopravvento. Il tempo si fermò, l’unica cosa che ero ancora in grado di fare era pensare a tutte le cose brutte che potevano essere successe a Tony.  
Sentii una mano stretta attorno alla mia spalla scuotermi “Prendi le tue cose, dobbiamo andare”  
“Steve?” _ma quando è arrivato in questa stanza?_  
“Forza, dobbiamo andare”  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” cercai di mantenere la calma, ma ero terrorizzata  
“Ho ricevuto una chiamata da Tony, mi ha chiesto di venirti a prendere e di portarti allo SHIELD, ha detto che presto tornerà” nemmeno lui era calmo, ma sembrava sincero  
“Dov’è Tony”  
“Non lo so”  
Alzai le sopracciglia “Steve” dissi scandendo ogni singola parola “Dov’è Tony”  
“Non lo so, lo SHIELD non mi tiene informato su tutto.  
Non ero sicura se credergli o no, ma non avevo molta scelta  
“Prendi le tue cose e andiamo” disse sorridendo.  
Nella fretta presi una borsa e senza fare troppo caso a quel che prendevo, infilai dentro qualche maglietta, la biancheria intima e dei pantaloni.  
   
In un attimo arrivammo allo SHIELD sull’Harley del capitano.  
All’interno dello SHIELD, Steve, mi accompagno in quella che sarebbe stata la mia sistemazione per la notte. La stanza era situata parecchi piani sotto terra e sembrava più una prigione. “Immagino che lo SHIELD non è abituato ad avere ospiti”  
“Beh diciamo che non è abituato ad avere un certo tipo di ospiti”  
Ridacchiai. Le pareti della mia stanza erano bianche e all’interno di essa c’erano solo un letto e un lavandino. Su una delle quattro pareti c’era un’enorme finestra “Nessuno mi guarderà mentre dormo, vero?” dissi indicandola.  
Il capitano rise “Non preoccuparti e dormi tranquilla”. Mi augurò la buona notte e mi lasciò sola nella stanza.  
 _Dormire… come se potessi…_ mi misi seduta sul letto abbracciando le ginocchia  
 _Tony… Torna preso e tutto intero…._


	19. Capitolo 19

Dormire in quella piccola stanza era impossibile. Provai di tutto, ma i miei occhi rimanevano imperterriti spalancati. A volte sentivo delle voci fuori dalla porta, aguzzavo le orecchie e cercavo speranzosa di ascoltare quanto più fosse possibile. _Magari è Tony, magari è finalmente tornato…_ ma tutte le volte quelle voci si allontanavano. _Potrei fare un giro fuori._  Sembrava un’ottima idea, così aprii la porta, ma mi trovai davanti due agenti dello SHIELD che mi guardavano in maniera molto poco amichevole. Feci un passo indietro richiudendo la porta. _Tanto vale mettersi a lavorare… ho così tanto lavoro in arretrato…_ Aprii lo zaino contenente le mie cose e iniziai a lanciare alla rinfusa dietro di me tutti i vestiti. _Dannazione! Ho dimenticato il mio portatile…_ Non mi era rimasta molta scelta, potevo stare a guardare il soffitto o provare a dormire. Scelsi la seconda, anche se in realtà passai tutta la notte a guardare il soffitto.  
L’orologio segnava le sei meno qualche minuto, avevo perso ogni speranza, il sonno non sarebbe più arrivato; decisi di alzarmi. Andai in bagno, la mia faccia era più pallida del solito e due profonde occhiaie segnavano il mio viso. Cercai di fare del mio meglio per coprirle con del fondotinta. _Come ho fatto a dimenticare il portatile, ma a ricordarmi il fondotinta!?_ Dopo essermi lavata e sistemata il più possibile uscii dalla stanza e chiesi ai due agenti armati dove si trovava il capitano Steve Rogers. Uno dei due fece un piccolo cenno indicandomi di seguirlo. Non appena iniziai a camminare, l’altro agente fece lo stesso dietro di me. _Inizio a chiedermi se sono davvero qui come ospite…_  
Una volta raggiunto il capitano in palestra, dove si stava allenando, Steve congedò i due agenti e si rivolse a me.  
“Steve mi dispiace disturbarti durante il tuo allenamento, ma qui dentro non sono tutti esattamente… _socievoli_ … e in più non sapevo a chi chiedere”  
“Non preoccuparti” disse dolcemente il capitano appoggiandomi una mano sulla spalla “Dimmi tutto”  
“Sono abbastanza sicura che non mi lasceranno mai uscire di qui da sola, ho dimenticato a casa un paio di cose davvero importanti…” guardai profondamente negli occhi di Steve in cerca di una risposta positiva “Ho davvero bisogno di quelle cose”  
Il capitano fece un respiro profondo “Posso prendertele io”  
“Preferisci che ti spieghi a voce dove si trovano quelle cose in un _palazzo_ di più di cento piani, o preferisci una cartina con delle belle X per segnalarti dove si trovano?” chiesi sarcasticamente  
“Va bene, va bene” sbuffò il capitano “Fammi solo cambiare e andiamo”  
“Grazie Steve” dissi sorridendo  
   
Ancora una volta mi trovai a sfrecciare per la città con il capitano sulla sua Harley. I miei pensieri erano sempre diretti a Tony. In un attimo fummo davanti alla Stark Tower. Scesi in fretta dalla moto “Faccio il più veloce possibile” dissi correndo verso l’ingresso senza aspettare una risposta da Steve.  
A tutti i dipendenti erano stati dati un paio di giorni di ferie, la torre era deserta, il silenzio la governava. Faceva quasi paura. L’unico rumore udibile era quello dell’ascensore sul quale ero appena salita per raggiungere l’attico. Non appena arrivai al piano, le porte si aprirono, lo spettacolo che mi si mostrò davanti fu tutt’altro che bello. Dalle vetrate di fronte e me vidi Tony. Non era solo. Era in piedi a torso nudo di schiena alle vetrate; dietro di lui vedevo una chioma bionda spuntare e due braccia magre avvinghiate a lui. Istantaneamente persi il controllo. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere dai miei occhi. Schiacciai furiosamente i pulsanti dell’ascensore dal quale non ero mai scesa e corsi verso la Steve. Infilai il casco urlando “Parti”  
“Che succede?” chiese allarmato Steve  
“Parti!” urlai nuovamente.  
Senza fare ulteriori domande il capitano ripartì. La testa mi stava scoppiando, non sapevo a cosa pensare, quelle immagini impresse nella mia testa erano come pugnali. In un attimo fummo nuovamente davanti allo SHIELD. Non volevo stare lì, non avrei più voluto rivedere Stark. Scesi dalla moto e iniziai a camminare senza avere una meta precisa, volevo solo andare il più possibile lontano da lì. Con uno scatto il capitano mi raggiunse e mi fermò tenendomi stretto un braccio. “Cosa è successo?” chiese curioso e preoccupato il capitano  
“Non sapevo che lo SHIELD fornisse anche missioni di copertura per le scappatelle!” urlai contro Steve  
“Cosa?” chiese stupito “Lo SHIELD non fa quello”.  
Dai miei occhi continuavano ad uscire lacrime senza controllo, il mio respiro era affannato e le gambe mi tremavano. Steve mi aiutò a sedermi e cercò di farmi calmare. Poi chiese nuovamente in tono dolce “Cos’hai visto?”  
Feci un respiro profondo “Nel… Nell’attico c’erano…” non riuscivo nemmeno a dire il suo nome, non riuscivo a dire quel che avevo visto, sapevo che finché non avesse detto niente sarebbe solo stato nella mia testa, ma nel momento in cui l’avessi detto ad alta voce sarebbe diventato reale. Non volevo che diventasse reale. “Non era solo” le uniche tre parole che riuscii a pronunciare. Quella scena era l’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare, non sentivo nemmeno Steve che continuava a chiamare il mio nome. “Ascoltami!” urlò scuotendomi. Fui trascinata alla realtà, fissavo Steve con gli occhi sgranati pieni di lacrime. Ero in silenzio, aspettando le sue parole.  
“Non è possibile” continuò riprendendo il suo tono dolce “Stark è in missione con Thor e Barton, è impossibile che tu lo abbia visto alla Stark Tower”  
Non potevo credere alle parole di Steve “Cosa? Magari è tornato”  
“Fury mi avrebbe chiamato” rispose sicuro il capitano.  
 _Cosa avevo visto allora?_ Non sapevo cosa dire o cosa pensare, com’era possibile tutto questo? Improvvisamente vidi qualcosa negli occhi di Steve, come se avesse appena scoperto i misteri dell’universo “Dannazione” mormorò, poi mi disse di seguirlo e corremmo dentro la sede dello SHIELD.  
Arrivammo all’ultimo piano, dove trovammo Natasha e Fury.  
“Lei non ha il permesso di stare qui” disse a gran voce l’uomo con la benda sull’occhio  
“Dobbiamo far tornare subito tutti qui, bisogna annullare la missione” Ribatté Steve  
“Che cosa sta dicendo Capitano Rogers?”  
“Digli cos’hai visto alla Stark Tower” si rivolse a me, ma ero troppo scossa per parlare; tante cose così assurde stavano succedendo in così poco tempo. Steve parlò per me “Ha visto Stark con un’altra donna”. Le sue parole mi colpirono come frecce al cuore. Avrei voluto urlare, avrei voluto spiegazioni.  
Il direttore chiamò un paio di agenti che mi scortarono fuori, fino ad una stanza decisamente più accogliente rispetto a quella in cui avevo speso la notte. Fui lasciata sola con i miei pensieri. _Come faceva a non essere Tony quello nella Stark Tower? Sono sicura di quel che ho visto_ …  
Non so bene quanto tempo dopo, la porta di quella stanza si spalancò sbattendo contro il muro. Ironman corse dentro, ancora con indosso l’armatura. Arrivò vicino alla mia sedia e si piegò. Lo sportellino della sua maschera si alzò mostrando la sua faccia preoccupata. I suoi occhi erano rossi “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, non avrei mai voluto metterti in pericolo, se solo lo avessi saputo ti avrei mandata più lontana” mentre parlava, l’armatura iniziò a ripiegarsi prendendo la forma di una valigetta. Le sue parole per me non avevano senso, in che modo mi avrebbe messo in pericolo? La mia faccia era perplessa, non aveva idea di cose stesse parlando, ero così confusa che non sapevo più nemmeno io se ero arrabbiata o contenta di vederlo. Mi strinse in un abbraccio che io non ricambiai, continuai a fissarlo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e rabbia. “Aspetta, nessuno ti ha detto niente?”  
Scossi la testa  
“Ci hanno chiamati in missione per catturare Loki, Thor è venuto da Asgard dicendo che lo avevano avvistato qui. Non è difficile capire dove abito visto che sul palazzo c’è il mio nome, ho pensato che qui saresti stata più al sicuro. Quello che hai visto alla Stark Tower non ero io, era Loki”  
Le lacrime ripresero a scendere dai miei occhi, lacrime di sollievo e di gioia. Mi lanciai tra le braccia di Tony “Scusami…” mormorai  
“Non devi” disse dolcemente nel mio orecchio “Ma ricorda che non ti tradirei mai” prese il mio viso tra le sue mani “Ti amo”  
“Anche io” le nostre labbra finalmente si incontrarono in un bacio tanto atteso. “Che fine ha fatto Loki?” chiesi curiosa  
“Non preoccuparti, l’ho sistemato, ormai era diventata una cosa personale. Credo che in questo momento Thor lo stia riportando ad Asgard” disse fiero di sé “Vieni” disse prendendomi per mano “Torniamo a casa”.  
   
Arrivammo davanti alla Stark Tower, o meglio, quel che ne era rimasto: ormai era diventata una casa a due piani. Erano rimasti interi solo l’ingresso e un paio di piani e, probabilmente, i piani interrati.  
“Bisognerà fare un paio di lavori per ristrutturarla” disse il miliardario  
“Credo che faremo prima a ricostruirne una nuova…” dissi guardando il cielo  
“Magari questa volta potremmo metterci su anche il tuo nome”  
 _Da quando condivide?_  “Tony ti amo”  
“Ti amo anche io” disse il genio baciandomi.  
Insieme, mano nella mano, entrammo nella nostra _nuova_ casa.


	21. Capitolo 14

_**Bip** _

_**Bip** _

_**Bip** _

Aprii gli occhi udendo quel suono continuo. Mi trovavo nel mio letto, o meglio, nel letto di Tony. Sentivo qualcosa di fastidioso nel mio braccio e mi voltai a guardare. Una flebo. Alzai la testa e vidi Tony, dietro di lui c'era un enorme macchinario. _Ecco da dove proviene quel 'bip' continuo._ Tony stringeva con entrambe le mani la mia mano sinistra, il suo sguardo era fissa su di essa; non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto del mio risveglio. Strinsi le dita attorno alle sue mani, istantaneamente alzò la testa puntano il suo sguardo verso di me. "Hey piccola come ti senti? Tieni giù la testa, non fare troppa fatica. Vuoi bere? Posso portarti qualcosa da mangiare?" I suoi occhi avevano uno strano contorno violaceo, erano lucidi e rossi.

"Sto... bene... credo...Cos'è successo?" Dissi con un filo di voce mentre Tony labbandonava la mia mano per accarezzare dolcemente la mia guancia e in seguito i capelli

"I dottori dicono che devi aver avuto un attacco di panico... Eravamo accerchiati dai giornalisti e sei svenuta... ricordi?" C'era molto dolore nei suoi occhi

"Sì..." in quel momento mi tornò in mente tutto: le terme, la sorpresa! _Ho rovinato tutto!_ Sussultai e iniziai a tossire, subito il mio battito si fece più rapido.

**_Bip_ **

**_Bip_ **

**_Bip_ **

Subito iniziò la macchina. "Hey Hey, calma, tieni" disse con voce dolce avvicinando una bottiglietta d'acqua alle mie labbra aiutandomi a bere.

"Ho rovinato tutto" dissi appena ripresi fiato

"Cosa? No!"

"Sì, saremmo dovuti essere alle terme ora..." c'era molta tristezza nella mia voce

"No, smettila di dire queste cose" salì sul letto e si sdraiò di fianco a me, prendendomi tra le sue braccia. Non appena mi strinsero quelle forti braccia mi sentii bene, meglio di qualsiasi medicina.

Senza nemmeno accorgermene mi addormentai e, quando mi svegliai, Tony era ancora lì sdraiato nel letto di fianco a me, con le sue braccia attorno al mio corpo. "Grazie Tony"

"Non devi ringraziarmi... Il medico ha detto che è tutto a posto, appena ti senti pronta possiamo sbarazzarci di questi macchinari" il suo tono era tranquillo "Dovresti mangiare qualcosa"

Proprio in quel momento la mia pancia brontolò ed entrambi ridacchiammo "Voglio mangiare in cucina, sono stufa di stare a letto".

Tony si alzò dal letto e mi aiutò a scendere, le mie gambe tremavano, come se non le avessi usate per un mese. Riuscii a fare due passi da sola, iniziò a girarmi la testa e sentivo i piedi pesanti come pietre. Tony era pronto a tenermi in piedi con le sue forti braccia che cingevano il mio corpo. Portai le mie braccia attorno al suo collo e lo baciai. Interruppi il bacio per un solo istante solo per sussurrare "Grazie", poi le mie labbra raggiunsero nuovamente le sue.

Quando finalmente raggiungemmo la cucina, Tony iniziò ad elencare una serie di piatti che avrebbe potuto prepararmi

'Tony non c'è bisogno che tu faccia anche questo per me--"

"Piccola" si spostò vicino alla sedia su cui ero seduta, abbassandosi per portarsi al mio livello "Lo faccio perché voglio che tu stia bene"

Le sue parole mi colsero impreparata, non sapevo cosa dire o fare. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio mi accarezzò dolcemente la guancia, poi riprese "Allora cosa vuoi mangiare"

  
_Ti prego Tony non fare così... sappiamo tutti che le tue doti da cuoco sono pessime... "_ Un panino va più che bene"

"Arriva subito" mi baciò la fronte e si girò subito verso la cucina.

Non appena ebbi finito di mangiare Tony insistette per riportarmi a letto, ma ero stufa di stare sdraiata in quel letto, con fatica arrivammo ad un accordo: il divano. "Non ti muovere, se hai bisogno di qualcosa urla, io finisco di sistemare le cose in cucina e poi sono tutto tuo" detto questo sparì di corsa verso la cucina. Rivolsi la mia attenzione verso la televisione accesa, ma non feci nemmeno in tempo a decidere cosa guardare che le mie palpebre si fecero sempre più pesanti fino a chiudersi.

Improvvisamente venni svegliata, non so bene da cosa, mi trovavo ancora sul divano con la televisione ancora accesa a basso volume, fuori era buio, doveva essere ancora notte fonda. Guardai con più attenzione la tele, in onda c'era un telegiornale che mostrava le immagini di una folla. Quando mostrarono me e Tony al centro di essa capii che quelle erano le immagini della mattina. Il mio cuore si fermò e solo in quel momento notaii che la mano di Tony aveva smesso di accarezzarmi dolcemente la spalla e si era stretta in un pugno. La mia testa era appoggiata sulle sue gambe tremanti. avvolsi dolcemente il suo pugno con la mia mano "Tony è tutto okay"

Il suo pugno si rilassò immediatamente "Scusami non volevo svegliarti" disse con un filo di voce

"Non preoccuparti non è colpa tua" Rivolsi il mio sguardo a lui e ci guardammo fissi negli occhi.

"Sai... Stavo pensando ad una cosa..."

Mi tirai su, sedendomi sulle sue gambe guardandolo incuriosita "Cosa Tony?"

"Tutte le persone intorno a me tendono a farsi male e più mi sono vicine più se ne fanno..."

"Tony non è colpa tua" dissi portando le mani sul suo viso

"Questa volta è andata bene" continuò come se io non avessi parlato "Questa volta erano solo giornalisti" disse indicando la televisione ancora accesa "La prossima volta potrebbe andare peggio..." fece una piccola pausa riprendendo fiato "Non voglio che ti accada nulla a causa mia... Sono stufo di far male alle persone a cui tengo per poi perderle..." interruppe il contatto che c'era tra i nostri sguardi.

Il mio cuore si fermò, la mia bocca aperta non lasciava uscire nemmeno un filo di aria, i miei occhi si riempirono di lacrime "Tony..." fu l'unica cosa che riuscii a sussurrare anche se in quel momento avrei voluto urlare...

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, rimanemmo in silenzio solo per qualche secondo, anche se a me sembrò durare ore.

Finalmente il suo sguardo torno verso di me, i suoi occhi fissavano i miei, aveva riacquistato la sua solita sicurezza "Stavo pensando che sarebbe meglio se anche tu avessi un'armatura come la mia"

Tutta la tensione che si era creata in me si dissolse in un secondo, sarei voluta scoppiare a ridere, invece lasciai cadere la testa sulla sua spalla e lasciai scorrere le lacrime dai miei occhi.


End file.
